Cuentos Chinos
by Sophia Edelstein
Summary: Inglaterra victoriana. "Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un mastín sarnoso es mejor partido que un noble empobrecido" Y las hermanas Vargas podía comprobar en carne propia la veracidad de este dicho. Spain/Fem! Romano; Germany/fem!; Italy Us/fem! Uk ¡Y muchas otras!
1. Triple i

**A Lulufma, por sus maravillosos fics de FMA, ¡Aunque no soy muy fan del Royai!**

**A mi prima Patty, la cual sé que no leerá esta historia pero igual se la dedico.**

**Y a mi sobrina, Cami-Cami, la cual sé que tampoco leerá esta historia porque no sabe leer ¡Pero de todas maneras se la dedico!**

**Gracias a ambas por ser mis yanderes-dolor-de-cabeza**

Aquí viene algo recién salido de mi loca imaginación, combinando varias historias, dándole un toque -pequeñísimo- mío (sherlock Holmes-principal-, la bella y la bestia, el hidalgo

Don Quijote de la mancha, titanic-o algo parecido,-, orgullo y prejuicio-leve- tal vez Cumbres borrascosas)

**Derechos reservados al gran Himaruya-sama.**

**Parejas:**

España/fem! Romano

Alemania/fem! Italia

Rusia/fem! China

Us/fem! Uk

Dinamarca/ fem! Noruega

Suecia/ fem! Finlandia

Prusia/fem! Austria

Grecia/fem! Japon

Hong Kong/fem! Islandia

Lituania/fem! Polonia

Francia/fem! Canadá

?/ fem!? (Pareja sorpresa)

?/ fem!? (Pareja sorpresa)

Suiza/Liechtenstein

**Importante:**

Romano: Lovina Vargas

Italia: Felicia Vargas

China: Wan Chun Yan.

Inglaterra: Alice Kirkland

Noruega: Astryd Bondevik

Finlandia: Tina Väinämöinen

Austria: Sophia Edelstein

Japon: Sakura Honda

Islandia: Rakel Bondevik

Polonia: Graznya Łukasiewicz

Canada: Madelina Jones Williams

Liechtenstein: Lili Zwingli

* * *

**Triple "i"**

_"Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida, que un mastín sarnoso es mejor partido que un noble empobrecido"_

Al menos este primero no tendría orgullo ni reputación que perder al buscar comida en las sobras de otros o en los basureros de las famosas calles de Londres, ni dignidad para pedir comida con la mirada de cachorro hambriento.

Sin embargo, poco se sabía sobre nobles que habrían sobrevivido al estar en una etapa tan crítica como aquella, algunos habían muerto de hambre y otros se habían suicidado al no soportar dicha realidad.

Pero al parecer, para al Duque de Roma, esta o cualquier otra realidad estaría bien, con la condición de que esta incluyese siestas largas y comida deliciosa sin la necesidad de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, si esto se cumplía, entonces se podría decir que era feliz viviendo en una pocilga de grandes hectáreas que era lo único que le quedaba-lo demás lo había vendido,- . Acompañado de un caballo palomino, que estaba tan delgado que se le notaban las costillas, no tenían dinero para comprarse uno mejor. Una vaca tan anciana, seca y delgada que no daba leche, daba pena. Un cerdo que había pasado de tener el título de cena a mascota y sus dos nietas gemelas: Lovina y Felicia.

Miro, entonces, aquella nublada mañana a su abuelo quien sonreía estúpidamente en frente de ella, al estilo de un comerciante, de esos que van de puerta en puerta y te hacen perder el tiempo.

Pues si aquella fuese su situación, y aquella propuesta de irse de casa tan mal camuflada con lo que podría hacer si no estuviese atrapada en ese pequeño condado al suroeste de Inglaterra, fuese el producto defectuoso que vendiese, Lovina Vargas le hubiese cerrado la puerta de tal manera que le hubiese roto la nariz, pero no, aquel era su abuelo, el hombre que las crio desde los primeros días de su existencia.

Devonshire era un rincón del mundo, tan olvidado por Dios como ignorado por Inglaterra, pero a pesar de eso, Lovina no estaba dispuesta a desprenderse de aquel pueblucho, jamás lo haría si aquella propuesta era únicamente para ella, después de todo, su abuelo se había encargado de resaltar "únicamente para ti", eso quería decir que Felicia, su hermana, no estaba invitada.

¿Qué haría ella que era tan inútil como la vaca que Felicia y su abuelo se negaban a comer en Londres?

La sonrisa seguía en su abuelo triple "i"( idiota, inútil, infantil), haciéndole presión en todos los sentidos, llena de esperanzas de que su nieta aceptara aquella propuesta que sería tan beneficiosa para los 3 integrantes de aquella pequeña familia formada por inútiles: Su hermana, su abuelo y ella.

— ¡No!— negó cruzándose de brazos mientras se levantaba del gastado y viejo mueble. — ¡No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente,_ nonno_, primero muerta antes de irme de este pueblucho aunque este hecho tan solo de mierda!

Se levantó y cuando pretendía abrir la puerta, correr por el páramo que tenía Devonshire y esconderse en una de esas cavernas en donde el hombre prehistórico se refugiaba para desconectarse de la realidad, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Ya fuese en aquellas cavernas o en los libros que aquel anciano aún conservaba y los cuales compro en su juventud, no para leerlos, sino para hacer gala ante los muchachos de su edad que lo había hecho.

Siempre que terminaba uno estaba dispuesta a devorar otro, pero no podía simplemente sentarse en el sofá y perderse en aquellas páginas, porque su abuelo estaría restregando su maldita cabeza en su hombro como si de un gato se tratase, mirando desahuciadamente a su nieta y diciéndole una y otra vez :"Di que sí, Lovi"

Asegurar que aquel ridículo, tonto y patético hombre fue alguna vez, en esta vida, uno de los nobles más importantes de Italia hubiese sido afirmar que la comida inglesa era uno de los platos más exquisitos del mundo.

Cuando pretendía abrir la puerta, el sollozo de su abuelo la hizo detenerse automáticamente.

No era raro escucharlo sollozar, y no era su desdichada suerte, lloraba por razones tan ridículas como lo haría un infante de 4 años de vida, pero jamás había sido ella la causante de esos insensatez sollozos.

Suspiro.

Era como criar a un niño que jamás maduraría.

— ¡Lovi, el gato me quiere quitar mi desayuno! ¡Aléjate cosa con pelo, eso es mío!

Corrección, dos niños.

Pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que su hermana (que también era una triple "i") se casara pronto y que su marido se encargaría de ella, aunque lo que no tomaba en cuenta era que sería ella quien sería la primera en irse de casa y no la última, como tanto se lo esperaba.

— ¡Che palle!¡¿Por qué lloras, maldita sea?!. — Pero si de algo estaba segura Lovina seria que jamás seria madre, no tenía la paciencia para serlo. —

— E-es…que es un tan buena propuesta—se restregó los ojos con sus manos mientras trataba de recuperar el aire—Propuestas así no llegan todos los días…Y tu…las rechazas sin vergüenza alguna ¡¿Acaso no tienes sangre en la cara?!

Lovina gruño, si aquel hombre no fuese su abuelo, lo hubiese mandado al diablo

— Deja de ser tan melodramático, hombre ¡Pareces una mujer a la que se le está descongelando el bistec, maldición!

— ¡Lovi!

— ¡Cállate!¡Y suéltame la maldita pierna que no dejas caminar!

— ¡Por favor, Lovi!

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Lovi!

— ¡¿Y si digo que si me soltaras, maldición?!

Las lágrimas desaparecieron y dejaron de mojar las piernas de la pobre italiana.

— ¿Lo harás por tu pobre abuelo?

— ¡Maldita sea, solo suéltame ya!

— ¿Lo harás?

— ¡Que me sueltes!

— Lovi, allá existen muchos hombre guapos y acaudalados —primer intento de convencerla, pero pareció no importarle. — Comerás bien todos los días. — omitió la parte de "comida inglesa", pero la italiana lo dedujo con facilidad y estaba dispuesta a pisarle el brazo para hacer que la soltase. — ¡Libros! — grito al recordar lo mucho que le fascinaban a su nieta—¡Existen tiendas en donde venden libros, libros gruesos y de forro duro, impecables, nuevos de esos que tanto te gustan!

El Duque la soltó esperando encontrar una negativa en su rostro acompañada con una salida rápida hacia el páramo, pero la italiana simplemente se quedó parada mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Y cuantas tiendas de eso ahí en Londres?

— ¡Millones! — grito

La castaña aun no parecía muy convencida.

— ¡Puedes conseguir un trabajo en alguna editorial cualquiera, solo es cuestión de ponerte un apodo cualquiera de varón y podrá escribir todo lo que quieras Lovi, y ganarías dinero con ello! ¡Existentes tantas cosas que podrías hacer estando allá que acá!

Lovina alzo una ceja, dando entender que aún no se convencía.

— ¡Harás muchos amigos!

— No me interesa hacer vida social, sería un desperdicio si lo que quieres es que vuelva casada de allá, ya te dije, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente; una vez que aquella muchachita se aburra de jugar a la independiente, lo cual no creo que dure mucho, no tardare ni dudare en regresar a Devonshire… ¿Por qué no envías a mi_ stupida sorella_? Tal vez ella cumplas tus expectativas y vuelva aunque sea comprometida

— Sabes perfectamente de la inocencia de tu hermana pequeña Lovi, es muy bonita y demasiado ingenua para una ciudad tan corrompida como lo es Londres.

— ¿Pretendes meterme a la boca de lobo, maldito anciano?

— ¡Por favor Lovi!

La castaña se palmeo el rostro a tal magnitud que si no fuese por la frustración que sentía, le hubiese dolido.

Maldijo una y otra vez la mala suerte que tuvo al haberla mandado con el objetivo de ser una niñera, sí, porque ahora pasaría a cuidar a otro mocoso, específicamente, a la antepenúltima hija de una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, los Kirkland (que definitivamente era también una maldita triple "i"), pero una vez liberada de aquel dilema, volvería a Devonshire, le buscaría marido a su hermana y solo se encargaría de aquel patético hombre.

La mayor de las nietas del Duque, que de educada y refinada dama no tenía nada, era una muchacha ocurrente, poco paciente, sarcástica, reservada, caprichosa, y la experiencia de haberla tenido desde que usaba pañales no había sido suficientes para que su abuelo entendiese aquel fiero carácter. Sin embargo, el suyo era menos difícil, era un hombre que la vida de campo lo había transformado en un idiota, las cosas que le habían enseñado sobre cultura lo había olvidado en su totalidad. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus dos nietas con hombres de apellidos, con títulos, acaudalados, atractivos, que estuviesen dispuestos a anteponerlas a ellas antes que a sus deseos; su consuelo, las siestas y la pasta.

* * *

El día señalado Lovina estaba lista para emprender el viaje, sin ocultar su malestar se puso un abrigo y su abuelo, y hermana se ofrecieron para llevarla hasta la estación.

Tenía que mirarlos de una manera positiva, ¡Se había deshecho por fin de aquellos dos mocosos! ¡Ahora solo cuidaría a una! A una que casi tenía su edad.

Simplemente aquel trabajo era tan innecesario como el de patatero en los mercados de Italia; digo: ¿A qué italiano le gustan aquellos repugnantes tubérculos?

Su única maleta liviana en donde llevaba los vestidos más decentes que poseía entro con ella en el tren.

Miro por última vez a aquel par de inútiles,… ¿Cómo rayos harían parar sobrevivir sin ella? Ella era muy trascendental en su vida…O al menos eso le gustaría creer.

¿Por cuánto estaría lejos de su familia?

* * *

Rebusco otra vez entre aquellas muñecas sucias de trapo que no se atrevía a botas en su baúl.

Estaba segura que aquel brazalete que su padre le había regalado repitiéndole una y otra vez que tuviese cuidado con él debía de estar escondido allí, de lo contrario ¿Dónde lo estaría? ¡Si había buscando por todos lados!

Se rindió antes de haber buscado bien, en un movimiento brusco y último movió todas las muñecas llenas de polvo arrimándolas en el otro rincón y se descubrió debajo de estas los trazos escondido de lo que parecía ser pinturas de infantes de hojas…sus dibujos.

El saco con aquella sonrisa llena de melancolía ¡Pero qué recuerdos!

Era aquello tipo como totalmente genial.

Recordaba, aun, la razón por la cual los había guardado de esa manera, para no olvidarlos ni perderlos ni que se ensuciaran, ni que su torpe niñera los botara pensado de que aquello era basura ¡Si se tomaba horas haciéndolo!

El brazalete se deslizo a través de ellos, lo tomo y lo guardo en su joyero, mientras se levantaba para sentarse en su cama, ignorando por completo el hecho de que lo había estado buscando por más de 3 días.

El dibujo hecho torpemente por su propio pincel era la de ella, con su padre, si, recordaba que siempre le dibujaba aquel bigote deforme que parecía ser una ardilla mordiéndole la quijada.

Recordaba el hecho de que nunca se encontraba satisfecha con ninguno, porque no eran comparables con los que su madre hacia y guardaba en aquella habitación que tras su muerte había permanecido siempre cerrada.

Pero no tenía la valentía de arrugarlos después de haberse tomado tanto tiempo en hacerlo.

Recordaba que aquella mujer amargada a su lado era su niñera, la cual siempre escuchaba murmurar por lo bajo lo fastidioso que resultaba cuidar a una niña tan hiperactiva como lo era ella.

_"Tiene la energía de un hombre y la delicadeza de un puerco"_

La escucho decir un día a la cocinera quien no respondió.

Graznya jamás se había sentido como una mujer.

¿Acaso tenía razón? ¿Era un hombre disfrazado de niña?

Recordó que en vez de sentirse mal, pensó en aquello tan seriamente como una muchacha de 6 años podría hacerlo mientras se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

No sabía cómo caminar como una dama , no podía mover el culo tan exageradamente, no solo le parecía vergonzoso, sino que los comparaba con el andar de un pato.

No le gustaban aquellas cosas de las niñas de su edad, solo las muñecas de trapo que su madre le hacía, la pintura era uno de sus hobby favoritas y en ensuciarse nadie la ganaba.

Y recordó, como fue que empezó todo aquello…

"¿Qué haces, Graznya?" Aquellas palabras lograron despertarla de aquel lapso de pensamientos suyos. Provenientes de un niño, su lazarillo de juegos y que había acabado allí por azares del destino, Toris, el hijo bastardo de una familia de clase media alta de Lituania.

"Quítate la ropa"  
"¿¡Eh?!"

"¡Que te quites la ropa, en verdad, eres como que tipo totalmente sordo, Toris!

"Pero…pero…pero" El pequeño estaba totalmente ruborizado mientras cubría la inocencia de su cuerpo con sus manos de aquella niña que le había dicho que le mostrara su pene los primeros días que empezó a ser su compañero de juegos

"¡Toris estas como un tomate, tipo, totalmente rojo!" Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él con intenciones de quitarle la ropa.

"¡Graznya!" Le empujo gentilmente de tal manera que no le causase daño pero que se alejase de el "¡Lo hare yo solo!"

Así, con arbustos cubriendo sus cuerpos, uno del otro, Toris se desnudó.

"¿A-ahora que quieres que haga, Graznya?"

De entre los arbustos, el vestido esmeralda que usaba Graznya se deslizo.

"Póntelo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Que te lo pongas" Se lo lanzo" ¡Hoy estas como que tipo totalmente sordo, Toris!"

"¿Gra-Graznya estas desnuda?" Dijo mientras miraba en dirección contraria a donde estaba ella  
"No, estoy usando como que tipo una prendas mágicas que solo verán las personas totalmente inocentes, tipo que si eres pervertido me veras totalmente desnuda"

"¿Gra-Graznya?"

"¡Pásame tu ropa!  
Toris obedeció, le paso sus prendas: una camisa, un pantalón de vestir, un pañuelo que se amaraba en el cuello, sus medias, sus zapatos y su gorro.

Aquel cambio de vestuario acentuaba mejor que como debían de verse en realidad.

Graznya jamás creyó lo cómoda que podía ser la ropa de varón y su cabello rubio que no era corto ni largo, su rostro que aún no era marcado con rasgos ni femeninos ni masculinos la definían como un varón por la ropa que vestía mientras Toris, quien poseía una cara más afeminaba, pensaba en la tortura diaria que debía de pasar Graznia, se sentía atrapado entre pesadas falda hecha de la más fina tela, el corsé que no le permitía doblarse ni un poco y los zapatos que hacían presión a su pie plano.

"¡Vamos, Toris" Le dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se adentraban más al bosque.

Si Graznia le ganaba corriendo cuando usaba aquella incomoda ropa ¿Qué oportunidad poseía el, que ahora la estaba usando?

Pero Toris fue un personaje pasajero en su vida, había desaparecido por completo, no sabía nada de él, como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra, o como si hubiese sido una ilusión suya.

Fue el peor regalo de cumpleaños que él le pudo haber dado la mañana en que se despidió de ella, cuando pretendía bailar con él en su primera velada, cuando por fin se presentaba en sociedad, pretendía ponerse un terno, bailar un vals con Toris toda la noche y hacer de sus quinceañeros una noche inolvidable: Aquel escándalo que formaría al vestir ropa de varón y bailar con un "plebeyo" su primera pieza nadie lo olvidaría fácilmente.

No debió de presionarlo tanto cuando exigió explicación, Toris no soporto mucho cuando dijo que lo hacía por amor, que amaba profundamente a una dama con su vida, y que a pesar de no ser reconocido, sangre de una familia con apellido corría por sus venas, lo haría, que se las ingeniaría para ser el hombre más rico del mundo y conquistar su corazón.

_Aquello termino por destrozar su corazón, esas palabras fueron con un cuchillo._

Y Recordó lo mucho que lloro, recordó que no quiso celebrar aquel acontecimiento tan importante en la vida de una mujer de sociedad, recordó que sus deseos que fuese inolvidable se destrozaron tan rápido como vinieron, no lo disfruto como tanto se lo había esperado con Toris desde que tenía memoria.

Su primera pieza la bailo con un primo suyo, quien halago su belleza con palabras llenas de coquetería, palabras que le dijo a todas las damas con las que bailo toda la velada.

Más tarde se enteraría que aquel seria su futuro marido.

— Graznia. — su padre invadió su habitación sin tocas la puerta previamente—

— ¡Papa estás loco ahorita podría estar como que tipo totalmente desnuda!

— Hija, ha venido a verte tu prometido, ponte linda…no ¡Hermosa! Aunque ya lo estás, solo ponte más bonita de lo que eres, es una ocasión especial ¡Súper especial!

Su padre era malo para guardar secretos, Graznya dedujo rápidamente a que se debía aquella sonrisa patética y a ese buen humor mal camuflaje.

Había llegado el momento que más temía, el que había evitado todo el tiempo, pera que ya no se podía atrasar por más tiempo.

Su primo le pediría matrimonio

* * *

Esperaba algunas palabras de parte de su abuelo que le diesen aliento para continuar y la estrechase en un cálido abrazo, tal vez un par de lágrimas de parte de ambos, tal vez que su_ stupida sorella_ se colgara de su brazo arrastrándola para detenerla y tal vez, ella le diría con aire de la madurez que no poseía que era un una obligación que debía de cumplir por el bien de la economía familiar…pero no….¡Parecían alegres de no tenerla allí!

Con esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja se despidieron de ella agitando un pañuelo blanco como lo harían en su país natal mientras decían simultáneamente _"Arrivederci"_ una y otra vez a gritos mientras los pasajes del tren miraban a la persona de la cual se desprecia.  
Si estuviese en Italia, tal vez se los dejaría pasar, pero estaban en Inglaterra…Dios ¿Qué les costaba no hacerla pasar vergüenza publica los últimos momentos en que se veían?

Se ruborizo y escondió su rostro abrazando su maleta…¡Maldita sea, sentía todas las miradas en ella!

El tren empezó a avanzar y el volumen de sus voces eufóricas empezó a disminuir a medida que se alejaban

— Disculpa, ¿Este asiento esta ocupado? — Pregunto una voz varonil y dulce, ella se limitó a negar mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba demasiado avergonzada. —

Del aburrido paisaje que le ofrecía Devonshire, deicidio por fin mirar la sapiencia de su compañero de viaje, pero en cuanto lo hizo no pudo apartar su mirada.

Definitivamente, Dios debía de odiarla mucho…

* * *

Jamás imagino lo hermosas que podían ser sus calles, en su país natal no había tantas maravillas hechas de cemento tan juntas unas de otras.

Disfrutaba de los paseos aunque que la quedaran mirando por largo rato no solo por la excéntrica ropa que lucía sino por la belleza tan exótica que presentaba.

Sakura Honda lucia más hermosa que una "yamato nadeshiko"

En su mirada aun revelaba la inocencia que una muchachita de 16 años de edad lucia, su piel pálida y amarillenta era una imán para los ingleses, quienes al cruzar miradas con ella le sonreían coquetamente o le guiñaban el ojo, lamentablemente, Sakura aún no entendía el significado de aquellas insinuaciones y las asimilaba como un gesto de amabilidad de parte de estos.

Sus guardaespaldas, que eran altos para ser japoneses pero bajos al costado de los ingleses, no los intimidaban ni los detenían para hacer su movimiento tales como saludos acompañados de adjetivos al oído que a ella la intimidaban un poco.

— Su hermana esta en Londres. — hablo uno de los guardaespaldas— Ha venido hace unas semanas, ha estado con su hermano, mañana iremos la mitad de los nuestros para cuidarla y hacerle guardia, señorita Honda, por lo que solo la mitad de nosotros estará vigilándola, son ordenes de su padre.

— ¿Nene en Londres? — pregunto inocentemente mientras trataba de asimilar la información —

La tonta excusa de los negocios sin solución le había funcionado a la perfección. El ingenio de su hermana la hacía una perfecta candidata para solucionar los negocios que ella y su hermana habían denominado "imposible" en una carta a su padre con un solo propósito: Hacer que ella viniese.

Le sonrió alegremente al guardaespaldas mientras seguía su recorrido, llevando en su corazón la alegría de su hermana como si fuese suya.

* * *

¡Maldita sea la hora!

Al lado suyo había un hombre moreno, bien parecido, con rasgos varoniles, ojos esmeraldas de cabellos castaños y desordenados.

Parecía ser de nacionalidad española y sonreía alegremente a la nada ¡A la nada!

Jamás había tenido experiencia con hombres, de pequeña los espetaba golpeándolos cada vez que se les acercaban a ella o a su sorella y esos niños que se habían convertido en hombres no querían saber de ella ni de lo horrible que se sentía cuando daba uno de esos cabezazos mortales en el estómago.

¡Maldita sea!, que le costaba a Dios hacer que su compañero de sitio fuese tan feo como una patata alemana para no sentirse de aquella manera: nerviosa, asustada e intimidada.

— ¡Ah! ¿Dónde están mis modales? — dijo mientras extendía su mano enfrente de ella. —Mi nombres es Antonio…Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Lovina pretendía recibir la mano de aquel hombre hasta que se dio cuenta…¡Sus manos estaban sudando! Demonios, parecía que derretía, ¡Ni siquiera hacía calor!

Debía de ser firme y… ¿Estrecharle su mano sudorosa? ¡Eso jamás! ¡Antes muerta!

Pero…pero quedaría como una maleducada si no lo hacía ¡Maldita sea! Esto debía de una especie de advertencia que le decía a gritos: "Tírate del tren y regresa a Devonshire", pero, demonios, ella no había desecado ir hasta Londres, lo había hecho su abuelo.

Quedo estática mirando a la nada.

— Perdón. — retiro su mano. — Olvide que así no es como se saludan a las mujeres

¿A qué se refería aquel hombre con manera de saludar?¿¡Es que acaso existían maneras de saludar a un hombre y a una mujer?! ¡Ella no sabía nada de eso! ¡Jamás había tenido una institutriz que le enseñase modales, solo un abuelo torpe, inútil, patético e idiota que le había enseñado que lo más importante en la vida para una mujer era conseguir un marido que la mantuviese!

Antes de ordenar todos sus pensamientos e imaginar las situaciones en la que se vería metida, sintió los labios de aquel hombre en su mejilla izquierda.

Abrió los ojos como dos platos y se ruborizo tanto como un tomate. ¡Aquel guapísimo hombre le estaba besando la mejilla! ¡La estaba besando! En cuanto se retiró se cubrió la zona en donde segundos antes había estado posado sus labios y lo miro fijamente a la cara, ¿¡Que se creía aquel tipo con sonrisa de idiota?!

— ¡Ah, que linda, pareces un tomatito! — dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer. —

Lovina, lejos de querer apachurrarlos entre sus brazos como cualquier mujer con suficiente sentido común haría o hablar encantadoramente con él, coquetearle o sonreírle, parecía querer matarlo.

Porque si, estaba roja pero no solo por la vergüenza ¡Aquel tipo estaba jugando con fuego si creía que podía burlarse de ella comparándole con un tomate por más rica fruta que fuese y salir bien parado!

Lamentablemente, Lovina tenía el sentido común suficiente como para saber que si lo golpeaba terminaría como una salvaje.

El moreno la miraba expectante, ¿Qué estaría esperando aquel idiota?… ¿Seria acaso su puño?

— ¿Y el tuyo?

La castaña alzo una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu nombre. — respondió con una sonrisa infantil. —

Esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien…

¡Pero si estaba clarísimo que aquel hombre era un tripe "i"! ¿Es que acaso el mundo estaba plagado por este tipo de personas y ella era la única normal? ¿O es que su misión en esta vida era cuidar a todos los malditos triple "i" en el mundo?

Ese hombre desprendía aires de inmadurez e infantilismo ¡Dios! Primero su abuelo y hermana; ahora aquella mocosa de sociedad y temporalmente aquel hombre.

— Lovina…Lovina Vargas—respondió con la intención de sonar cortante —

— Encantado de conocerla, señorita Vargas. — dijo quitándose el sombrero por simple cortesía. — Por lo que veo, tenemos aquí a una mujer de campo ¿Desde hace cuánto se mudó de Italia hasta este rincón de mundo, si me permite usted aquel atrevimiento? Fijo que debió de haber sido en su niñez.

La sorpresa que tubo ante aquellas palabras era indescriptible en palabras, llena de asombro y admiración dirigió su mirada ante aquel caballero, este le sonrió dulcemente como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted eso…?

— No tiene importancia. — dijo mientras volvía a ponerse el sombrero. — ¿Y para que se dirige a Londres, señorita?

Aquella muchacha no tenía intenciones de responder antes de que respondiera aquella pregunta suya, lamentablemente aquel hombre, además de producir la lastima de un niño desamparado cuya madre ignora, parecía insistente de querer continuar aquella conversación…¿Qué haría aquel hombre si no contentaba su pregunta?

La curiosidad hizo fingir que aquellas palabras nunca fueron oídas y miro por la ventana como una persona normal haría en un tren cuando no tiene nada bueno que hacer.

— Bueno, yo iré allá a resolver problemas, ya sabéis, negocios, a veces errores que se dan allá…Londres es una ciudad complicadísima, si no voy hasta allá, fijo que nadie podrá solucionar aquel lio por más capacitado sea y por mas recomendaciones tenga el tipo. Es que resulta complicado encontrar personas que puedan hacerse cargo del problema correctamente ¿Sabes? Londres ha convertido a sus habitantes en libertinos ¡Hay que tener cuidado! Yo no me lo imaginaba hasta que me paso, sí; aquella fatídica tarde, sabes, yo me desperté como todas las mañana: con un buen humor, entonces aquella carta me sorprendido estando de Devonshire, Enna me la paso, creo que ya la había leído porque tenía aquella cara larga, de esas que te dan ganas de apachurrarla y decirle que todo va a estar bien…— ¡Pero que arrepentida estaba! ¡Aquel hombre era más molesto que los triple "i" de su abuelo y de su hermana!—

Ya había dejado de escucharlo y seguía hablando como si aquello en verdad fuese interesante.

Intento ignorarlo, pero hacia mímica y expresiones que la obligaba a voltear el rostro, mirar por 5 segundos sus perfectas fracciones mientras creía que lo estaba escuchando y luego recordar lo que estaba intentando hacer ¡Que el maldito eso se callara!

— "¡¿Por qué no te callas?!"

— Ya que no queréis hablar, pensé que si yo lo hacía, tal vez la timidez que sientes se iría y empezaría a conversar conmigo ¡Siempre funciona con Govert!

— ¿Govert?

¡Dios, ¿Para qué pregunto?!

— ¡Si, Govert, es un holandés y mejor amigo de una de mis mejores amigas, Emma, ella es definitivamente la cosita más tierna que ha podido pisar la tierra sabes, pero volviendo con Govert, creo que me odia ¿Sabes? ¿Abre hecho algo que le haya hecho volverse un resentido social como lo es ahora? Bueno, se de que a veces puedo resultar un poco molesto, solo un poquito, pero tampoco es para...

Ese Govert tenia mucho fundamento para odiar a ese bastardo tanto como ella lo hacia tan solo a los 5 minutos de conocerlo.

Aquel definitivamente sería un muy largo viaje, jamás se desprendería de aquella maldición triple "i"

Y jamás se callaría tampoco aquel molesto español.

* * *

**¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!**

**En verdad, muchas gracias, este fanfic se publicara semanalmente ( es decir el domingo por la noche estaré publicando el siguiente capitulo) ¿Merece un review? ¡Por favor, estos en verdad me motivan para seguir escribiendo! **


	2. Nórdicos

**Desde que nació mi sobrina me he propuesta madurar para ser capaz de cuidar de ella, temo que la "cachorra" haya madurado lo suficiente a sus 3 años de vida para cuidar de mí XD**

** ¡Cachorra, sé que no leerás esto, pero tienes potencial para ser una fujoshi como tu tía, algún día, tal vez…!**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows, y Favorites~ **

**Natalie Edelstein:** ¡Muchas gracias por ser la primera en comentar y por tu buena crítica! En verdad que tu review me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja; espero poder también encantarte con este 2do capítulo como lo hice con el primero.

**Kamirin-chan:** Bueno, no había pensado en esos detalles que me acabas de dar, sobre Liechtenstein por supuesto que aparecerá, es la esposa de Vash (esta pareja no tendrá casi nada de protagonismo en el fic) Y con Sakura, pensándolo bien podrían ser unas muy buenas amigas dado su carácter pasivo y sutil departe de ambas, y sobre la nueva pareja que me propones suena bien la idea y muy conveniente en la historia.

**Mitsuko11**: Y se pondrá más una vez que se descubra la trama~

** JulchenBeilschmidt:** Muchas gracias por tu awesome review~ Pues esta historia tiene más misterio que todo; el intentar resolver el problema unirá a todas las tramas que hay en una sola.

**ChueHan:** ¡En verdad ame tu review! Sí, soy pésima en ortografía XD, el colegio no me da mucho tiempo que digamos, solo corrijo con el Word y no lo releo para ver si está bien, con las justas termine este capítulo, si, cuando lo releí me di cuenta del "ahí" mal empleado, o que escribí Enna en vez de Emma y que Word confundió apariencia con sapiencia que son cosas muy distintas. Y no te preocupes, no creo que abandone este fic, disfruto escribirlo, es el primer fanfic que escribo con el que me siento satisfecha.

**¿Adivinan cuáles son las parejas sorpresa?**

No he sido muy específica con la trama de este fanfic, dejo en claro que además de humor **tendrá drama **(tal vez demasiada) dejo en claro también que **todo terminara con un final feliz,** es decir, por mas critica, dolorosa y fea que se ponga la trama, **todo terminara bien**, y al final de este fanfic, diré porque llame a este "cuentos chinos", tal vez en el transcurso lo lleguen a descifrar. ¡Recién en el 3er capitulo llegaran a saber en sí, la trama de este fanfic!

* * *

**Nórdicos**

Para los hermanos nórdicos, Berwald y Mathias Densen, tener que vivir en Inglaterra no era precisamente el paraíso que habían buscado tanto.

La lista podría tener más de un millón de razones por las cuales no querían permanecer ni un segundo más en-lo que ellos consideraban-una isla, empezando por la detestable neblina.

El frio… no, estaban tan acostumbrados al clima frio de su país que eso ya no les afectaba, sin embargo, el mal sabor que poseía su comida si era un punto en contra, ellos habían comida los platos más repugnantes que su padre - un macho cabrío- les había servido en la mesa, desde un tiburón pasado en sopa hasta cabeza de cabra dejada a "enfriar" (pudrir) desde el siglo pasado.

Pero definitivamente, el asqueroso sabor de cada plato ingles no era comparable, tal vez la presentación era más decente que los tiburones crudos y ensangrentados, pero con tan solo probarlo, se podría decir que "sentían mucha grima"

La única razón por las cuales habían desembarcado- por órdenes de sus padres- a esa "isla", era la razón de las peleas en sus 25 años de vida…

**¡¿Quién rayos había nacido primero?!**

Su madre jamás lo supo ni siquiera la partera que la había atendido. Y era porque cuando nacieron era completamente idénticos, como gemelos- del mismo tamaño, contextura, rostro, cabellera y el color de los ojos- Ni su mismísima madre sabia reconocer quien era quien, solo sabía que el niño sonreí estúpidamente era Mathias y el que fruncía siempre el ceño era Berwald cuando cumplieron exactamente 2 meses. Para ese entonces, las preocupaciones del que le dirían cuando le preguntasen quedaron en el aire y los progenitores habían decidido no tomar importancia a tan pequeños detalles como esos. Una duda que tal vez los acompañaría hasta la tumba, por supuesto, porque nadie lo sabía.

— ¡Idiota Berwald, veras que yo me quedare con toda la fortuna! —dijo Mathias mientras tomaba su abrigo de pieles y salía de la casa que habían alquilado en Baker Street. —

Si Berwald tuviese que describir con una sola palabra a su hermana, respondería, sin dudarlo ni un segundo: Idiota

Tan solo había terminado de leer la mitad de "Estudio en escarlata" para volverse el fan número de 1 de "Cherlock Colmes" y "el tipo ese" (Doctor Watson) Decir de que el detective era en realidad un Danés y que posiblemente el escritor se había basado en su ingenio para crear al personaje.

Otra obra que había tenido el horror de haber sido leído por Mathias Densen y ser modificada en su totalidad.

Esas habían sido las razones por las cuales Berwald y su hermano-quien había salido a una velocidad increíble de la habitación tras recibir la carta de sus padres- ahora se encontraba encerrado en una pequeña habitación de alquiler en Baker Street cuando en estos momentos podía estar lleno de ostentaciones en algún barrio de Mayfair.

_M'ldito M'thi's_

Las palabras de despedida de Mathias habían bastado para coger la carta correspondiente a su nombre y aunque sabía el contenido que resguardaba dentro, no sabía a donde se tenía que dirigir exactamente en esos instantes.

Así que, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tomo el abrigo y paro un coche que lo llevase a Mayfair, exactamente el 22B de Hill Street.

El coche lo recibió y entro, entonces vio cómo su hermano corría desesperado por las calles mientras el tranquilamente sentado lo veía a través de la ventana de esta con una sonrisa burlona.

— Vent! Berwald damn! —grito en danés Mathias mientras corría detrás del coche que iba cada vez más rápido por las ordenes que le daba Berwald al cochero.

Ante la expectativa de mirar a su hermano gimiendo como perro sediento mientras trataba de seguirle el coche, le pidió al cochero que acelerara, pues tenía prisa mientras miraba a Mathias, quien parecía no rendirse ante nada.

_"¡Espera! ¡Maldito Berwald!"_

* * *

— ¿Y qué dices, Graznya? — pregunto el rubio arrodillado frente a ella. —

— Que es como que tipo, totalmente apresurado ¿Sabes? Creo que estamos demasiado jóvenes para tomar esta decisiones totalmente serias— respondió nerviosa; no era la primera vez que lo rechazaba y no era la primera vez que le ponía la misma excusa.

— Graznya…. — esta vez hablo su padre con una voz autoritaria que parecía una amenaza. — vamos a mi despacho.

* * *

Estaba tentada a tirarse del tren. No, no se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión de mudarse allá, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle cedido el asiento a aquel molesto hombre.

Hablo en todo el camino, absolutamente todo, horas que fueron una agonía para ella, no podía dormir porque cuando trataba de cerrar los ojos, el hombre le ponía la mirada de cachorro desahuciado, la misma que usaba su _sorella_ y su _nonno_ para que les prestase atención, y a ella no le quedaba de otra que fingir que lo hacía.

El tren estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

No faltaba nada, solo unos minutos más, vamos, ella podía, miro por la ventana del tren, tantas veces lo había hecho que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Veía… ¡Lo veía! La estación final estaba cerca.

La felicidad que sintió era indescriptible en palabras, por fin ¡Jamás en toda su maldita vida se había sentido tan feliz al ver una maldita estación de tren!

Quiso pararse de donde estaba gritar un "aleluya" mientras correría por todo el tren, anunciando las buenas nuevas: Se separaría por fin de su maldito compañero de tren.

Pero no, Lovina podía considerarse una persona muy inteligente pero con poco y aun así, el suficiente sentido común para saber que si hacia aquello, tal vez pensaría que estaba loca.

Contaba los segundos, y mientras el tren se acercaba a su destino no podía ocultar lo impaciente que se sentía y con la sonrisa de una persona que acaba de ganar la lotería; corrió cuando el tren se detuvo.

Si, por fin, ansiada libertad, corrió cual preso cuyo guardia descuidado deja su prisión abierta para que pueda huir.

— ¡Espere, señorita Vargas…!

— ¡Hasta nunca, bastardo!

Se despidió de él agitando un pañuelo blanco y voltio par a mirar su expresión, pero en cuanto lo hizo la sonrisa se esfumo… ¡Si la estaba persiguiendo el muy bastardo!

¡Dios, seguro que querría que lo escuchase hasta el final, cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantar!

El bastardo gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, diciendo que lo esperara, ella por su parte, empujo a todo quien se le puso en frente para huir como si aquel atractivo hombre tuviese la mismísima peste.

Sí, porque un loro podía considerarse un animal discreto al costado de aquel hombre, ni su sorella, que casi siempre hablaba de estupideces y media, había logrado aburrirle a tal magnitud, ni su _nonno_, que hablaba sobre sus conquistas del pasado y de cómo las damas prácticamente se metían a su cama atraídas por su encanto italiano.

No, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar la historia completa de como Emma aprendió a preparar una paella, ni de como Govert cumplió su sueño de publicar una novela censurada por el mismísimo Vaticano llamada "Teleny", ni de cómo no logro que su amigo Francis dejase de acosar a cualquier cosa que se moviese.

Antonio estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Vio por encima de su hombro como estaba a punto de tomarla por el vestido estirando su mano lo más que pudo.

Oh Dios, no, jalo su vestido para no permitir ser tomada por este y sonrió; el muy maldito ya estaba un poco cansado.

¡Por fin! Encontró una salida.

Bajo torpemente, su respiración era acelerada, su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía que saldría de su pecho, era el último; ella podía.

— ¡Señorita Vargas…!—

Esa voz la motivo a seguir huyendo, con el último aliento corrió hacia uno de los tanto coches que esperaban a ser abarcados afuera de la estación y se tiró prácticamente dentro de uno y cerro la puerta.

— ¡A Grosvenor Square, le daré todo el dinero que quiera si acelera!

Una sonrisa involuntaria se deslizo cuando se despidió agitando el pañuelo blanco y el coche acelero dejando al pobre hombre atrás.

Miro por la ventana al español que recién salía de la estación de tren, pero vaya que tenía muchas maletas, tal vez ello había dificultado su carrera para lograr alcanzarla.

A diferencia de aquel hombre, sus cosas apenas abarcaban la mitad de una maleta, y hablando de ella ¿Dónde estaba?

Volteo rápidamente hacia la ventana que tenía detrás y miro a su maleta… ¡Su maleta! En manos de ese bastardo.

El sentido común le decía a Lovina "Dile al cochero que espere y ve por tu maleta"

Su orgullo le decir "¡Al diablo tu maleta! Puedes comprar otra, aunque tu dinero este allí"

Lamentablemente, en aquellos conflictos internos, siempre terminaba ganado su orgullo… ¡Al diablo la maleta! ¡Al diablo ella!... Definitivamente debió seguir aquella advertencia y tirarse del tren para regresar a Devonshire.

* * *

El maloliente hedor que emanaba el danés era capaz de hacer que todo ser vivo que lo oliese lo confundiese con un zorrillo.

Haber corrido más de 5 kilómetros siguiéndole el paso al coche de su hermano y el salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba al seguirle sin detenerse a descansar ni un solo segundo habían producido aquello: un hombre empapado en su propio sudor, su mejillas rojo intenso, una respiración acelerada, toda la mañana arreglándose para verse decente habían ido a la basura por la culpa de su maldito hermano.

— ¿Es usted el señor Densen? —pregunto el mayordomo de la casa antes de permitirle el paso—

— ¿Por qué lo duda? —hablo tratando de disimular el cansancio— ¡Soy Mathias Densen!

El mayordomo quiso no creerle, pero aquel aire tan mínimo que poseía aquel caballero que había entrado a la residencia hacia unos 15 minutos antes lo delataban, entonces lo hubiese echado a patadas como si de un perro sarnoso se tratase.

— Pase—le indico señalándole a la lujosa residencia de Hill Street—

Nada le hubiese sorprendido si esa residencia la hubiese encontrado en algún país nórdico, pero encontrar una réplica exacta de aquel país que tanto extrañaba en Inglaterra lo había sorprendido notoriamente. Cada mínimo detalle había sido exportado desde Noruega, Finlandia o Islandia, países que había conocido debido a su cercanía con el suyo.

Entonces, supo que su padre en verdad iba en serio.

— ¿Cuándo las podre conocer? —Pregunto el danés mientras seguía al mayordomo—

— Si usted lo desea ahora mismo—le respondió tajantemente sin voltear a verlo—Pero dada su presentación….

— ¿¡Mi presentación?!¿Qué sucede con ella? —grito el escandaloso danés

— Nada

— ¿Entonces?

— Su hermano está esperando en la sala de esperas, acompáñelo que en un momento les avisare a mis amos de su presencia.

Con esas palabras, el mayordomo desapareció del salón principal.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste, bastardo?! ¡Y así osas a llamarte mi hermano! —Mathias empezó a samaquear al hombre con el que compartió el vientre materno con mucha fuerza. —

— Y' j'mas t' he c'nsid'rado mi h'rmano

— ¡Me rompes el corazón, maldito!

— C'llate

— ¡Maldito, no sabes cuánto te odio…!

— D'ja d' sam'qu'arm

* * *

— Van a embargar la casa.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que estas escuchando

— ¡¿Quién, Como, cuando, por qué?!

— Un negociante chino al cual le debo una suma fuerte de dinero, vamos a perder todo, Graznya, absolutamente todo.

— ¿Esta es una broma? ¡Es totalmente una de mal gusto, padre, ósea somos unas familias polacas más importantes, no podemos perderlo todo de la noche a la mañana!

— Nada es imposible, Graznya, hemos perdido.

— ¡Nunca me lo advertiste ni me lo dijiste! Hubiese podido hacer algo…

— ¡Por favor, Graznya! ¿Qué hubieses podido hacer tú? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! Te lo hubiese advertido o no, la situación seguiría siendo igual. La polaca cayó, cerrando sus puños con fuerzas, reprimiendo las mil y un cosas que le hubiese dicho a su padre.

— No quiero arrastrarte a ti con el error que yo cometí; se estas acostumbrada al tipo de vida que yo jamás podre darte a partir de pasado mañana, cuando ya nada me pertenezca. Por eso, tu primo ha accedido a casarse contigo a pesar de no poseer ahora una dote; tendrás que aceptar sí o sí.

— ¡No, no quiero y no puedo!

— Graznya…

— ¡Soy tu hija, papa! No puedo simplemente irme con él a seguir manteniendo una vida llena de ostentaciones acosta tuya.

— Estaré bien

— ¡Eso es una gran mentira!...

Se escuchó el tocar de la habitación, lo que interrumpió aquel griterío que había en el despacho, inmediatamente la polaca cayo.

— Pase

— Tío— era el primo de Graznya, ya no había sirvientes en la casa. — ha venido la señorita Wan Chun Yan; la hija del negociante, creo que es por el tema de usted ya sabe.

— Hazla pasar. El polaco salió de su despacho hasta encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura, piel pálida, con apariencia de chiquilla y dos moños, adornando uno de ellos con una flor.

— Buenos días, aru— saludo cortésmente;** aunque su presencia no fue bien vista por los tres presentes, quienes ni se inmutaron en responderle.**

* * *

— ¡Es un gusto tenerlos aquí!

— El gusto es nuestro.

— ¡No sabe la satisfacción que siento al tener aquí a dignos descendientes de vikingos! Yo soy danés, como se podrán haber dado cuenta.

— S', se n'ta

El danés más anciano rio.

— Vaya, posees acento sueco a pesar de que naciste en Dinamarca.

— Nuestra madre es sueca, ¡Debe ser por eso! ¿Verdad, Berwald?

— Uhm…

— Mi primera esposa, que en paz descanse, era noruega, mi primogénita también lo es, mi actual esposa es islandesa, y mi segunda hija también lo es. Vivimos con unos primos de mi actual esposa que son fineses, su hija también lo es.

— ¿Y las 3 están disponibles?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Yngve era un buen amigo de su padre, los habían visto posar en algún retrato que posaba en el salón principal en su hogar, Dinamarca.

Era un hombre con problemas de sobrepeso, eterno amante de la silueta femenina, rubio hasta las pestañas y de piel extremadamente pálida.

Su padre lo había elegido a él, no solo por la amistad que se remontaba en años que poseían, sino por las bellezas con las que su amigo había logrado a contraer nupcias y que, según este, sus hijas habían heredado.

Lo que Mathias pedía era una novia que no fuese tan blanca como lo era el hombre, lo que Berwald pedía era una novia que no fuese escandalosa.

Era normal, en aquella época, que el mayor heredase el título y el dinero, el menor con lo que sobraba, lamentablemente nunca se supo quién de los dos había nacido primero.

Y no estaban dispuestos a compartir la fortuna en partes iguales.

"Si no aceptan compartir, pues entonces, contraerán nupcias con las hijas de Yngve que están en Londres y el primero que me traiga un heredero varón se quedara con todo"

¿Qué muchacho prefiere casarse y tener una familia para tener una herencia antes de compartirla? Estaba más que claro que el señor Densen tomo en consideración ello para hacer aquella propuesta que sus hijos aceptaron gustosos.

Si, sabía que sus mellizos jamás se llevaban ni se llevarían bien, siempre peleaban, mejor dicho, era Mathias quien buscaba peleas con Berwald, y digamos que este no toleraba las estupideces.

Yngve aceptó gustoso cuando Densen le informo en una carta las intenciones de que sus hijos contrajeran nupcias con sus hijas

Los pasos en las escaleras aturdieron a los presentes en la sala, en especial a los hermanos mellizos, se impacientaban más mientras los pasos se iban acercando.

Hasta que las mujeres se presentaron en la sala, los hermanos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Eran 5 en total.

Mathias sonrió como casi siempre lo hacía y Berwald ni siquiera lo intento, sabía que sus sonrisas asustaban.

La primera en pisar el salón era una mujer hermosa, de piel blanca pero no al extremo para llegar a ser pálida, inexpresiva, ante todo, de ojos azules.

Sus finas fracciones eran bellísimas y un imán para cualquier hombre con sentido común, por supuesto, llevaba un broche en forma de cruz al lado izquierdo que sujetaba parte de su cabellera rubia que caía libremente en su espalda; vestía un vestido azul marino que hacia juego con sus bellos ojos y una boina.

Procedió a mirar con desinterés a ambos invitados para luego sentarse silenciosamente en unos de los muebles vacíos.

Detrás de ella una dama un poco mayor para ser una de las candidatas; de cabellera color ceniza, ojos violetas, o al menos, daba aquella impresión, su cabello recogido en una cola, poseía un mirar estricto y demasiado serio, llevaba un vestido purpura.

La muchachita detrás de ella, era una copia, con la única diferencia de las arrugas y tal vez la forma sumisa en que se sometía ante el dominio de su madre que la controlaba con la mirada, su cabello era tan largo como el de la primera dama, tal vez aún más, estaba demás decir que era la menor de las cinco mujeres, usaba un vestido color marrón en la parte de la falda y la chaqueta que llevaba hacia juego, en la parte superior de este era blanca y usaba guantes cual fina señorita.

Dos damas de mirar dulce fueron las últimas, eran madre e hija.

La mayor llevaba el cabello corto, rubio de ojos purpuras, iba de la mano con la menor, una muchachita tímida, igual a ella, usaba un vestido color celeste y una boina reposaba encima de su cabeza.

— Ella es Astryd—presento a la primera dama en bajar— Es mi primogénita, la que está aquí— dijo señalando a la primera mujer mayor—es mi segunda esposa, ella es la madre de Rakel, mi segunda hija— señalando a la muchachita de cabellera albina— esta es la prima de mi segunda esposa y su hija, Tina, que hace poco se ha presentado en sociedad.

— Mucho gusto— Mathias se presentó primero ante la 3 muchachitas con una sonrisa, las 3 se miraron antes de responder con una ligera reverencia.

— Mucho gusto— respondieron la 3.

Berwald no sabía qué hacer ni decir, quedo mudo, como casi siempre hacia.

Y era aún peor cuando sentía tantos nervios como ahora.

— Muy bien, ahora que ya se conocen, es momento que haga una pequeña reseña de cada una —dijo el danés mas anciano entre impaciente y excitado—Como verán Tina sería una excelente esposa ¡Lo tiene todo! —dijo como un comerciante que presenta sus productos—Pero si de algo más exótico buscan, entonces Astryd y Rakel tal vez sean ideales para cumplir sus deseos —ante tan respuesta ambas hermanas miraron de mala gana al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre—

La segunda esposa no ocultó su malestar al presentar a su hija como un producto defectuoso.

Si las miradas matasen, pues, Yngve hubiese estirado la pata en ese instante.

— No hay que negar el hecho de que Rakel sería una excepcional madre— empezó su madre. — Solo mira como cuida con tanto esmero a ese animal que le compraste.

— Mrs. Puffin.

— Si, esa ave.

— Si, tienes razón, Rakel es también una excelente candidata, lo más recomendable es que se decidan entre ella y Tina.

Si Mathias de algo estaba seguro era que Rakel era demasiado menor para encargarse de un niño.

No solo físicamente, aunque parecía que aún seguía desarrollándose.

Tina, en cambio, parecía ser una mujer preparada para hacerse cargo de una vida tan delicada como lo era la de un bebe.

Si, Tina era la opción más adecuada para formar una familia; indudablemente lo era.

Sin embargo no había tomado en consideración la opción número tres; la muchachita del broche que tranquilamente leía un libro que debía pesar lo mismo que ella.

No parecía una mujer estable para formar una familia, pero debía de admitirlo: Era demasiado atractiva.

Estaba decidido, el elegiría a Tina.

— T'na

— ¿Eh?

— T'na 's id'al p'ra mi

La aludida no escondió su sorpresa y Mathias tampoco.

¡El había decidido elegirla antes que Berwald!

¡Maldita sea, debió de haber decidido de una vez a Tina y no pensarlo tanto!

Si le hubiese gritado y golpeado al maldito de su hermano, asustaría a las dos muchachitas que le quedaba, no le quedaba de otra, pero lo golpearía cuando le diese la oportunidad.

— ¡Vaya que eligió bien, Berwald!

— Uhm…

— Entonces señor Densen, ya que solo quedan dos, usted elija a cual de mis dos hijas quiere que se vuelva su esposa—el más anciano tomo a la menor de sus hijas—Ella es la más recomendable, es tan dócil como una oveja, por eso mi esposa y yo decidimos llamarla Rakel... Y bueno, Astryd….eh… ella es simplemente Astryd.

La aludida lo voltio a ver por cinco segundos para luego continuar con su lectura.

— ¿Me podría dar una pequeña reseña de Astryd?

La noruega miro de mala manera a su padre, vaya que lo manipulaba con la mirada.

— Astryd es una mujer muy culta— hablo su madrasta— Digamos que es ideal en todos los sentidos, el tipo de mujer perfecta: bella, inteligente y discreta.

¡Pero si se había sacado la lotería! No eligió a Tina, pero había encontrado a la mujer que todo hombre desea como esposa.

— Entonces esta demás decir que la elijo a ella.

La expresión que se formó en el rostro de toda la familia Bondevik y Väinämöinen era una mueca entre sorpresa y pánico.

Ellos esperaban que los muchachos se decidieran por Rakel y Tina, no por Astryd.

Si, tal vez se la puede considerar la mujer soñada por cualquier caballero, la princesa del cuento, la rosa más hermosa entre tantas flores.

Pero Astryd no demostraba amor, era indiferente a todo lo demás, si el mundo se destruía mañana ella podía estar feliz en el rincón de su cuarto meciéndose en su silla y mirando como todo se destruye, mientras ello no le afecte estaba todo bien.

Parecía una autista, solo conversaba de vez en cuando con su media hermana y prima, eran conversaciones austeras, no aquellas que hacen muchachitas de su edad, que chismoseaban lo último que sucedía en su círculo social.

Para empezar, Astryd no tenía amigos ni lo necesitaba, se encerraba en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo para leer, rechazaba asistir a veladas con Rakel y Tina, odiaba que invadiesen su privacidad y disfrutaba del silencio.

Eso la hacía una mujer no apta para el matrimonio.

¿Qué haría una mujer con esas características con un bebe? Eso fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente a Yngve, después de todo, el matrimonio existía para formar una familia.

Un bebe es escandaloso, una responsabilidad enorme, debe ser el todo de la madre, disfruta que le hablen y que le hagan mimos; haber tenido dos niñas que cuidar le había servido para entender todo ello.

Y lo primero que se pudo imaginar era a un bebe tirado por allí, llorando y con el pañal mojado; y a Astryd más fresca que una lechuga con algodones en sus orejas y leyendo un libro

Pero no podía negarse, pronto se daría cuenta del error que había cometido, aceptaría la devolución y propondría a su otra hija para contraer nupcias.

— Bien… ¿Para cuándo la boda?

* * *

Estaba recostando en su cama, profundamente dormido cuando una mano lo acaricio gentilmente el cabello debajo de su mitra.

Instintivamente, el muchacho que reposaba tomo aquella mano a una velocidad increíble, como si fuese algún reflejo, luego se relajó.

Aquella mano suave, pequeña y de dedos delgada no era la que ansiaba tanto.

— No soy Sadiq

Afirmo con dulzura mientras pasaba su mano a través de sus cabellos.

— Lo sé, no necesito ver para saber, ni que tú me lo reafirmes, solo basta el contacto con las manos para saber quién es quien

Se volteó ligeramente, dejando al descubierto el vendaje que cubría su vista.

— Hasta yo, que no he vivido en oscuridad puedo diferenciar la mano grande, áspera y llena de ampollas, cicatrices y heridas de Sadiq con la mía, que es suave, sin imperfecciones y pequeña.

— Quiero ver a Sadiq, quiero que me quites el vendaje para poder verlo

— No te impacientes, pronto lo harás.

— Me has dado la misma excusa por tanto tiempo ¿Cuándo lo veré? ¿Dónde está? No escucho su voz hace días; desde la operación, tal vez.

— Tienes razón…

— ¿Qué?

— No esta…Ha huido

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Sadiq no es digno de preocuparte como lo está haciendo ahora, el doctor dijo que debías de mantenerte tranquilo, de lo contrario no te recuperaras.

— ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Sadiq?

— El huyo

— ¿Por qué huiría Sadiq?

— Quien sabe…tal vez porque no quería que lo mirases.

— ¿Por qué no querría Sadiq que lo mirases?

— No busques razones en mí, que no soy el para responderte.

— ¿Lo vas a buscar, verdad?

— Tal vez

— ¡Madre!

— Si dejas de preocuparte por él y solo atinas a recuperarte lo buscare, todo depende de ti, Gupta…

Y la mujer voltio, retirándose de la habitación. Maldijo otra vez a Sadiq en el interior, como casi siempre lo hacía y ahora más que nunca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí! :3**

**Estoy muy feliz, en verdad, no pensé en tener 5 reviews!**

Empieza mañana mi tortura...¡Exámenes bimestrales y tengo que rendir los de jueves y viernes porque falte! Ayer me pusieron una inyección para recuperarme, maldita sea, hoy estoy a minutos a que me pongan otros y mañana también (Que triste y con el miedo que le tengo a la inyecciones)

**No se olviden de dejar su review!**


	3. Amenazas

**¡Por fin vacaciones!~**

**Bueno, mañana como no podre actualizar porque recién estaré adornando mi casita he decido actualizar hoy!**

**Un dato que me falto añadir al anterior capitulo: **Por si no lo saben **Teleny** es una novela erótica **considerada pornografía en su época** publicada en el siglo XIX, en anonimato, narra el amor homosexual masculino entre un francés y un húngaro; se presume que fue escrita por Oscar Wilde ( pero insisto, pa' mí que fue Govert)

* * *

**Kamirin chan:** Si, voy a hacer esta pareja aunque no sabía de su existencia , la verdad es que solo sé que se odian; no conozco mucho el comportamiento de Rumania solo que cree en hadas y todas esas cosas como Inglaterra, así que si hago algo mal, me avisas ;D

**Natalie Edelstein:** ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos!~ Si, definitivamente odio la escuela, las inyecciones, las arañas y a mi profesor de química (creo que es reciproco).

Y sobre el día especial de actualización**, serán miércoles y domingo; la próxima actualización será el miércoles.**

**Latinos… ¿Qué comes que adivinas? ¡Era una sorpresa! XD... No te impacientes, ellos aparecerán mucho más adelante (No daré más detalles) -W-**

Espero que siga siendo genial como lo es ahora: 3

Decir que me gusta es poco ¡Amo el chocolate! Mi favorito es el vicio~.

**Mitsuko11: **Antonio persiguiendo a Lovina (Imaginando~) ¡Que tierno! Pero lamentablemente, la perseguía para devolverle su maleta XD…¿Qué hará ahora ella para pagarle al cochero?

**ChueHan:** Estaba esperando tu review~ Sobre el primo de Graznya, es un personaje inventado, es porque no tendrá mucha irrelevancia en la historia aparecerá uno o dos capítulos más y adiós; ya no aparecerá más. Iván tendrá su debut en el tercer o cuarto capítulo~ y si creo que el ruso si se casaría por mera formalidad si no estuviese enamorado.

Y sabemos que Lovina no es sutil y se deja llevar por las apariencias (Antonio hace el ridículo y ella lo detiene); recordemos que para Antonio le haya pedido sentarse a lado de ella es porque ya no había más sitios (o era aguantarlo o ir parada) pero una vez que entre en confianza y cuando estén a solas veremos a la verdadera, grosera, y poco educada Lovina; pobrecita… ¿Ahora cómo le pagara al cochero?

Por si acaso no sería el típico encuentro en que Lovina abra la puerta y estará ahí el idiota español devolviéndole su maleta, sera mas intenso y las circunstacias la obligaran a ella a permanecer junto al hispano…La cuestión es ¿En qué circunstancias se encontraran y que la obligaran a permanecer cerca de el a pesar que lo odie?

Bueno, es la hija del negociante que le quitara su casa; creo que ella no lo tomara mal, tal vez se lo esperaba.

Si, Rakel y Xiang pronto se conocerán: 3 La verdad estoy un poco asustada de que no llegue a acertar con la personalidad de Rakel.

Corea y Bielorrusia forman un linda pareja~ veremos si las circunstancias permiten que formen una relación o no, que al menos lo intenten…Sabemos que ella esta loquita por su hermano.

**Dulce locurilla**: ¡Una nueva lectora :,D! Antonio siempre ha sido descrito por Lovino como molesto, pero creo que exagere XD Mathias siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos, es un perro en todos los sentidos ¡Sueño con casarme con alguien como él! (ya le dije a mi madre que si no consigo a mi Mathias Densen o a mi Antonio, ¡No me caso!) Gracias por tu buena suerte!

* * *

**Amenazas**

Su vida estaba maldita; ¿Qué pecado había cometido? ¿Qué le costaba a Dios hacer su vida menos complicada?

Saltaría; saltaría del desgraciado coche- ¡No tenía dinero para pagarle al cochero muy hijo de su madre!- Y de paso le daría fin a su puñetera vida.

Suspiró y se preparó.

¿La recordarían su abuelo y su hermano? Pues estaba claro que llorarían tal vez un par de días y luego seguirían con su vida.

No era trascendental, su muerte solo le afectaría a los seres que la conocían.

Muy bien, mejor era acabarlo aquí a que continuar con una vida que solo le había dado razones para despreciarla.

Pero aún quedaba la posibilidad de salir viva y con unos cuantos huesos rotos; que triste saber de qué en estos casos, ella se podría considerar una inmortal: siempre salía ilesa en este tipo de situaciones; y lo más probable es que el cochero hijo de su madre la acosaría hasta que ella soltase el dinero.

Tarde.

El coche se detuvo, ya habían llegado y el cochero no tardaría en bajar para abrirle la puerta y pedirle el dinero prometido.

¡Estúpida! ¡Era más tonta que su hermana! Estúpidos pensamientos internos, estúpida conciencia que la hacía dudar; estúpido bastardo de tren que por huir de el había olvidado su maleta.

De seguro ese idiota debía de estar gastando su dinero en alcohol y mujeres, después de todo, así eran todos los hombres ¿No? Su abuelo era un digno ejemplo.

Y cada vez que recordaba eso, le producían ganas de golpear aquel bello y estúpido rostro hasta que este dejase de serlo.

¿Las damas de compañía lo aguantarían? Ella lo aguanto gratuitamente, estaba más que claro que por unos monedas esas mujeres lo dejarían hablar hasta que este se cansase.

El cochero le abría la puerta y le ofreció su mano para que bajase.

La residencia en Grosvenor square era preciosa, grande y lujosa, con acabados rústicos de cedro, como los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta; era de dos pisos y tenía un pulcro color blanco; definitivamente esa casa tenía el suficiente espacio para aguardar a dos muchachas y hasta tal vez a más, seria suya por un periodo de tiempo, pero no podía entrar en detalles, ahora estaba en un dilema más grande que el de mirar si la residencia era de su gusto o no.

Ella no pregunto cuanto tenía que pagarle al cochero y seria maleducado departe del cochero hacerlo; tenia eso a si favor.

Miro al cochero, miro la puerta y miro la calle.

Lo volvió a hacer.

Toco la puerta y avanzo pausadamente, alejándose del hombre.

Miro al cochero por encima de su espalda; la estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de reproche, volvió su rostro hacia la calle.

Avanzo un poco más.

Y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo.

* * *

La perilla de su puerta estaba forzada; la giro un poco y se abrió sin la necesidad de usar su llave.

Ella no tenía que ser una detective para saber que habían entrado a husmear entre sus cosas.

Miro a sus guardaespaldas, parecían absortos mirando a sus alrededores que a ella con aquella mirada que destilaba pánico y miedo.

Entro y dejo a los muchachos afuera, de tal manera que no viesen lo que acaba de suceder: alguien había invadido su privacidad.

No se lo esperaba, o tal vez si lo hacía inconscientemente.

Sus cosas estaban revueltas, desordenadas, alguien se había tomado su tiempo para hacerlo, todo estaba revuelto torpemente, absolutamente todo.

Alguien estaba buscando algo en su casa, o tal vez no era necesariamente _alguien_, sino _algo._

Su corazón latía con fuerzas, lágrimas de resbalaron por sus mejillas, y ahogo sus gritos de miedo.

Estaba aterrada.

No, no era porque alguien hubiese robado, porque ese alguien volvería a hacerlo, ella no era una víctima de paso aunque hubiese deseado serlo.

Sobre su cama revuelta como si no la hubiese tendido ante de salir a arreglar los negocios de su padre estaba recostado un ramo con una tarjeta.

_Eran rosas rojas decapitadas cuyos pétalos se encontraban regados en el piso como sangre._

Un mensaje aterrador que no le hubiese gustado descubrir debajo del sobre que parecía traer buenas noticias.

Con una caligrafía impecable.

_Los cuentos chinos no son solo leyendas_

Hubiese querido romper todo ello y mandar todo el diablo.

Su pesadilla la perseguía.

Había huido hasta aquel país por varios motivos, y aunque no creía en los cuentos chinos; algo en ella la advertía y la obligaban a entrar en alerta, por lo menos en aquel periodo de tiempo señalado.

No, no quería creer, la lógica le gritaba que aquello no era más que una simple broma, tal vez ideada por sus propios hermanos quienes se burlarían al ver su expresión de pánico.

Una parte de ella creía en ello, quería huir y refugiarse en un lugar donde jamás la encontrara, llorar en el regazo de su madre y sentirse segura al ser estrechada por ella.

Se sintió mareada, todo se movía violentamente desde su perspectiva, y ella no podía mantener el equilibrio.

Cayo aferrándose de sus extremidades mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que todo ello terminase.

_1…2….3…._

Contó, como su madre le había enseñado.

Eran común esos mareos en su niñez, había dejado de serlo por un tiempo y ahora volvían como anunciándole algún presagio.

Cuando era una pequeña, tenía riesgos de morir ante la más mínima enfermedad, la mayor parte de esta la paso en cama, con fiebres y con mareos, siempre en compañía de la muerte, quien parecía haberse instalado en su habitación dada la regularidad con la que iba a verla.

Volvían a ella, esos síntomas que no la permitieron de disfrutar de una buena infancia en compañía de sus sanos hermanos.

_¿Era acaso su fin próximo lo que aquellos síntomas le anunciaban?_

— ¡Chun Yan! — ese grito acompañado de los pasos de su hermano que se iban acercando a su habitación logro sacarla a la realidad—

— Yong soo…— murmuro cuando vio la figura de su hermano en el marco de la puerta. —

— La puerta estaba abierto, así que pase y …¿Qué ha pasado aquí? da-ze

— Llama a Xiang, por favor.

* * *

La emoción no era compartida.

Mientras su madre iba atareada de lugar a otro y ella estaba entusiasmada, y a la vez, nerviosa; Astryd era una autómata que una vez se enteró que se casaría la próxima semana atinó a asentir mientras cargaba aquel pesado libro para volver a ese rincón de su cuarto a mecerse en aquella silla y a continuar viviendo en una realidad alterna a la suya.

Alguien debía de despertarla, pero no iba a ser ella.

Rakel tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, no demostraba tampoco interés por el próximo matrimonio y ni que decir de la madre de esta, quien demostraba tanto interés por la boda de su hijastra como lo haría al oír a hablar a su marido o al ver crecer el césped.

Sus preparativos estaban listos, su vestido y las flores también, ya se habían mandado a hacer las tarjetas y mañana mismo llegaría a sus respectivos invitados: ella solo escogio a unas cuantas y de los demás se encargó su madre, quien hizo una lista amplia de señoritas que ni siquiera conocía por su nombre.

Los preparativos de Astryd no estaban listos, no había hecho absolutamente nada, esperaba que su padre se encargara de ellos y este esperaba que su esposa lo hiciese, y la esposa esperaba que Atryd lo hiciese.

El almuerzo, como siempre, fue un acontecimiento que se encargaba de hacerlos recordar lo distanciados que estaban.

Yngve, como buen danés, hablaba de cosas tontas y sin sentido; siempre con una sonrisa, su esposa miraba a Rakel, verificando que sus modales en la mesa sean impecables, Astryd miraba a la nada, siempre como una autista; aquel era el único momento del dia en el que salía de la habitación.

Tina y sus padres se miraban unos a otros mientras susurraban temas que solo les concernían a ellos como la boda, que sería un acontecimiento muy importante.

— ¿Y cuándo le entregan el vestido de bodas a Astryd? — pregunto el padre de Tina

El danés miro a su esposa y esta lo miro a él.

— ¿Y el vestido? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

— Faltan 3 días para la boda… ¿Ya vieron los preparativos para Astryd?

— ¿Los preparativos? ¿No eras tú la que tenía que ver por ellos, mujer? — Yngve frunció el ceño—

— Pensé que ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Cómo que no has hecho nada?¡Mujer, falta poco para que ella este en el altar ¿Y no has hecho nada?!

— No, no he hecho nada— dijo con total descaro— No son temas que me conciernen, cuando Rakel tenga su boda**_, que estoy muy segura que será muy pronto _**cúlpame a mí por no ver los preparativos y lo aceptare dignamente; Astryd no es mi hija y creo que ella tampoco lo asimila así.

— Eres su madre desde el momento en que aceptaste ir al altar conmigo sabiendo de su existencia**_. _**

— Astryd no ha pedido mi ayuda ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla, Yngve**_?_**

— ¡Porque eres su madre y sé que cuando le toque a Rakel pisar el altar, ella no tendrá la necesidad de pedir tu ayuda para que estés yendo de lugar a otro viendo los preparativos!

Ella calló, tenía razón, solo buscaba excusas para no hacer nada.

— Mañana mismo irán a ver todo los preparativos en Bond Street; quiero que la boda de Astryd sea un acontecimiento que todos los invitados recuerden como una de las mejores bodas del año.

— Falta el vestido de Rakel…

— Ella puede ir sola a ver su vestido; no quiero sonar ofensivo o disminuirla pero ella no es tan trascendental en este acontecimiento como lo es Astryd. ¿Verdad, Rakel?

— Si, padre— se dirigió hacia su madre— Puedo ir a ver mi vestido yo sola, tu ve con Astryd.

— Pero…

— Ya la escuchaste.

**_¿Para qué gastar tanto dinero y tiempo en una boda que no durara mucho tiempo? _**

Después de todo; no había que ser vidente para saber que ese matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso…

* * *

El cochero la estaba persiguiendo.

Que suerte que en momento de dar la retirada, ni su abuelo ni su hermana le ganaban.

"¡Corre!" Se animaba ella misma mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire; jalando el pomposo vestido que no era mucha ayuda cuando atrás había un hombre que iba cómodamente con unos pantalones de vestir.

Freno y cruzo la plaza que tenía en frente la lujosa residencia; esperaba que la puerta estuviese abierta para meterse y cerrarla.

— ¡Espere! — le grito el hombre.

Esa frase le resultaba familiar.

Tal vez había olvidado algo y el caballero amablemente se lo quería regresar, pero recordó: Su maleta, que era todo lo que tenía, estaba en manos del bastarde hablador.

Siendo así, no tenía motivos por los cuales detenerse ¡No tenía dinero para pagarle al estúpido hombre!

¡Si, la puerta estaba abierta! Al parecer su casera lo había hecho. Al oír el tocar de la puerta de minutos antes.

Corrió y pretendía tirarse dentro la residencia mientras cerraría con su pie la puerta.

Cerró los ojos y acelero.

Que lamentable que en ese instante se le ocurriese a su casera la estúpida idea de cruzarse en su huida; ella ya no podía frenar cuando vio a la rubia mujer paralizada al verla correr hacia ella.

_"¡Pero que cejas!"_ Fue lo último que pudo pensar ante de caer encima suyo, saliendo ella ilesa al caer en su cuerpo y siendo la otra golpeada por el suelo de su residencias al caer violentamente.

— ¡Permítame ayudar! — dijo amablemente el cochero mientras desquitaba su furia empujando a la castaña mujer de encima del cuerpo de la rubia y ayudando a esta a levantarse—

— ¡Qué te pasa, estúpida! ¿Estas mal de la cabeza o qué? — grito con furia mientras veía a la castaña que buscaba la manera de respirar correctamente aun tirada en el piso—

Si Lovina hubiese estado en sus sentidos; y hubiese estado en condiciones de hablar dado su cansancio por haber corrido; le hubiese dicho el diccionario completo de malas palabras que había aprendido de su abuelo en 3 idiomas.

Qué bueno que estaba demasiado ocupada respirando, si, aunque sonase raro eso precisamente estaba haciendo y a la vez, disfrutando del tapete principal ¡Pero que suave era!

Muy bien, ella no dejaría que aquella inglesa cejona la insultase, se paró, lista para dar una fiera batalla verbal ¡Ella era la de los insultos y aquella muchachita no le quitaría su papel!

Tomo aire para dar un discurso lleno de groserías con palabras tan ofensivas que ni siquiera aquella mujer rubia conocía.

— ¡Ya llego! — Una mujer rubia se presentó bajando las escaleras rápidamente— ¡Esta igual de cuando era pequeña! Creo que menos huraña y tímida ¡Que linda!

La estrecho en un abrazo de bienvenida, algo bueno por fin le sucedía aquel día…aunque ¿Quién era ella exactamente?

Era una preciosa mujer rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, tenía una sonrisa cálida, y si no hubiese sido por las cejas, por el carácter o por el color de los ojos, estaba segura que la confundiría con la otra muchachita con cejas sobre-ultra-mega-pobladas.

Miro de reojo a la ya mencionada; estaba cruzada de brazos mirándola como si fuese una invasora.

— Soy Britania, no creo que me recuerdes… Estabas tan pequeñita— resalto lo último con un toque de dulzura mientras la tomaba de sus manos— Mi hija…— señalo a la muchacha de las cejas— Su nombre es Alice Kirkland, solían jugar de pequeñas junto a Feli…aunque no creo que lo recuerdes.

Si, tenía razón, hubiese recordado a una persona con unas cejas de ese tamaño por el defecto ya mencionado, pero no recordaba a la tal Alice.

— Ella será tu compañera Alice, se llama Lovina Vargas, te hable de ella ¿Lo recuerdas?

— No sufro de amnesia, hasta hace unos minutos estabas hablando de ella.

Creía que las damas de sociedad era un poco más delicadas y sutiles, tal vez más discretas, pues pero que equivocada estaba.

Lovina le devolvió la mirada a la inglesa, aquella no sería una muy buena convivencia.

— ¡Pero salúdense! — insistió inútilmente Britania—

¡Pero tenía que ver el lado positivo! Aunque poseía un temperamento parecido al suyo, no era una triple "i" ¡El mundo no estaba plagado por ese tipo de gente! ¡Ya no haría de niñera!... Definitivamente, debió de haberse tirado del maldito tren.

— …¿Y usted que hace aquí? — pregunto la mujer al ver al cochero

— ¡Ah! Discúlpeme, la señorita ordeno llevarla hasta Grosvenor Square y no ha cancelado el servicio ofrecido.

Britania miro a Lovina y luego al cochero.

— ¡Por eso estabas corriendo, eh! — grito la tal Alice

¡No! Solo estaba haciendo ejercicio con el cochero casualmente atrás.

— ¿Cuánto es? — pregunto la mujer mayor-

— 3 libras

Britania busco en el mueble, saco el dinero exacto y le pago al cochero, quien le sonrió amablemente mientras salía de la residencia.

— Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias— dijo sacándose el sombrero— Soy Toris…Toris Laurinaitis a sus servicios.

* * *

— Lo siento— la partera agachó la cabeza—El niño ha muerto

— ¿¡Que?!

— Su cuerpo simplemente lo ha rechazado, se le ha venido el pequeño y no hemos podido hacer nada.

— ¡No puede darme esa respuesta! ¡¿Cómo que no han podido hacer nada?!

— Se trata de una mujer demasiado joven, señor, su cuerpo aun no es apto para almacenar vida. Si usted esperara un poco…

— Ya quisiera hacerlo….

— ¿Disculpe?...

— Muchas gracias por todo

El rubio la acompaño hasta la salida, era tan común ver a la partera en aquella casa, siempre con una buena noticia que se convertía en mala en el trascurso de los meses.

Cerro la puerta y suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera rubia.

— No te preocupes amigo, siempre está la oportunidad de tener otro. — otro rubio de lente le tomo de los hombros mientras le sonreia infantilmente.

— Ese es precisamente el problema, Lily no quiere esperar.

— Creí que eras tú el que le insistía, no pensé que una mujer tan joven como lo es ella quisiese ser madre.

— Soy yo el que no quiere ser padre tan pronto… ¿Ahora como se lo diré?

— No creo que se sienta mal, Vash, solo tenía un mes de gestación.

— ¿Qué no se sentirá mal? Con decirte de que reabrió el cuarto del bebe para volver a adornarlo.

El rubio de lentes callo.

— Se debe sentir sola…— hablo, después de un incómodo silencio— ¿Y si consigues una mascota? Tal vez logre distraerse.

— Es alérgica al pelo de los animales.

— ¿Y una amiga? Ella se ha dedicado completamente a su matrimonio y tú al trabajo; necesita distraerse, tal vez así olvide la idea de tener un hijo.

— No es que me moleste tener un hijo, por supuesto que la idea me encantaría, pero ya escuchaste a la partera, ella es demasiado joven para almacenar una vida, creo que aún se sigue desarrollando.

— Fue tu culpa por casarte con una mujer tan joven, Vash, lo bueno es que ella no demanda que seas su niñero además de su marido.

— Ahora el dilema es conseguir a una muchacha que quiera pasar tiempo con ella para distraerla…

— Uhm…

— ¿Y qué hay de tu hermana?

— ¿Tengo una hermana?

— ¡Jones!

— Ella es muy sumisa y Madeline también lo es ¿Qué harían las dos? Normalmente una dirige a la otra, tiene que ser alguien que le busque temas de conversación y no le haga sentir incomoda.

— Estaba haciendo negocios con una muchachita japonesa; debía de tener más o menos su edad…

— ¿Con una niña? ¿Quién manda a una niña a hacer negocios?

— Ella no era precisamente una niña y tampoco Lily lo es.

— Eres pedófilo, Vash, tienes que empezar por admitirlo…

— ¡Fuera de bromas, Jones!

— ¿Y cómo vas a conseguir que se conozcan?

— La próxima vez que la vea le diré si podría pasar unas horas con mi mujer comprando, no creo que se niegue, a ver si se distrae gastando dinero en esas cosas que le gustan a las mujeres.

— Vaya que estás dando tu mayor esfuerzo, Vash, ¡Si eres el tipo más avaro que conozco en mi vida!

— ¡Cállate, Jones!

Jones le esbozo una sonrisa mientras aprovechaba su tamaño para desordenarle su cabello rubio.

— Necesita distraerse. Tú y yo paramos demasiado en la Scotland Yard; se debe sentir en verdad sola cuando tú te vas temprano por la mañana; por eso mi buen amigo, jamás contraeré nupcias.

— Como digas…

* * *

Pretendía salir por la puerta principal de su residencia alquilada.

¡Qué molesto era estar en un país extranjero con tan pésima gastronomía como lo era Inglaterra! Pero cuando Rusia conquistase al mundo estaba segurísimo de que las comidas anglosajonas estarían prohibidas en los menús por ser consideradas radioactivas o una amenaza a la buena salud estomacal.

Para Ivan Braginski, tener que estar en Inglaterra presentaba una molestia grande; no hubiese elegido ese país en primer lugar, su padre tenía negocios que él, como hijo suyo, tenía que verificar su correcto funcionamiento, que no ocurriese problemas en un futuro y finalmente volver, eso sí que tomaría tiempo.

Lo único que lo hacía olvidar todo eso y hacer que Londres pareciese el mismísimo paraíso era ella.

No le importaba estar en el mismísimo infierno si estaba con ella.

Pero que triste de que cuando ella no estuviese todo volviese a la realidad y empezase a quejarse de lo horrible que era su comida.

Lo toleraba, aun así, esperanto impacientemente el siguiente encuentro.

Se acercó a la puerta y vio como un sobre estaba allí, tirado en el suelo y cerca de la entrada.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo en el mismo momento en que leyó su nombre, simplemente "Iván", no dejaba que muchas personas lo llamasen por ese nombre, normalmente le decían "Señor Braginski", "Braginski" o "El ruso"—

No tenía remitente y ese detalle no lo extrañó mucho.

Conocía esa caligrafía… desde que se percató de ese detalle no lo dudo mucho ante de estrecharla con fuerza y sentarse en el sillón a abrirla como un niño que abre su regalo de navidad.

Estaba impaciente, emocionado y nervioso de lo que encontraría dentro…

Las palabras ocupaban todo el papel, no porque hubiese muchas sino porque eran grandes y por la forma en el que el papel estuvo a punto de ceder por la magnitud de la furia con la cual se había escrito lo decía todo, las letras estaban deformadas por la ira con las que se habían hecho.

Sabía quién era el remitente, era prácticamente imposible esconder en anonimato cuando todas esas palabras se habia escrito con tinta china y cuando conocía esa caligrafía a la perfección. Aunque esta estuviese deformadas por la cólera.

Iván simplemente la dejo caer al suelo.

_"No te quiero volver a ver más, monstruo, eres la peor escoria que haya podido conocer._

_Te odio."_

* * *

**Este capítulo fue más drama que comedia (Se los advertí, pero ya les dije que por más critica que se ponga no terminará mal) También tuvo misterio, misterio que se ira agrandado conforme pasen los capítulos**~

**¡No olviden sus reviews, por favor!~**

**¡Próxima actualización MIÉRCOLES!**


	4. Es el destino

**¡Se acerca la navidad~!**

**Y al final, ni adorne mi casa…la flojera fue más grande y el libro tan grueso que estoy empezando a leer tampoco es de mucha ayuda XD en verdad que cuando lo vi grite: ¿Cómo voy a leer eso? Pero después de haber leído el primer capítulo…¡no puedo ahora despegarme de este! ¡Es mi nueva obsesión! ¡Hasta duermo con el! Se llama Jane Eyre **

**Kamirin-chan:** ¡A los minutos de publicar ya me escribiste un review! ¡Muchas gracias~! Lo siento en verdad por Lily; ella es una de mis personajes favoritas (en verdad, no sabes cómo me ha costado escribir esa parte) ¿Lovi y Alice, best friends? XD (¿Fue sarcasmo, verdad?) ambas son tsunderes; en verdad les costara aceptar que son amigas. Ahora que tengo más aclarado el comportamiento de Rumania… Solo una pregunta: ¿Con que países se lleva bien? ¿Qué odia? Esa información me sería muy útil para conocer ver como encajaría en la historia.

**dragondetinta96:**¡Una nueva lectora :,D! ¡Que felicidad fusososo~! ¡Gracias por darle en favoritos~!

Lovi es uno de mis personajes favoritos ¡Lo adoro! Y si, considerando la época es de lo más normal que haya huido…pero olvidarse su maleta..

Astryd es en todos los sentidos un templado de hielo: No habla y es fría como uno aunque con lo padres que se tiene ¿Quién no?

¡Espero leer un review tuyo muy pronto**~!**

**ChueHan: **¡Tus reviews siempre son largos y eso me gusta! Sí, creo que fueron más sorpresas que drama XD ¡pero juro que lloraras en cuanto vaya avanzando la historia! (risa malvada~) Y a mí también me dio pena, (¿Te imaginas a alguien que llora mientras escribe en su computadora?) En verdad, no puedo imaginar lo feo que se debe sentir cuando uno pierde algo que esperaba con tanta ilusión como un bebe, recuerdo a mi sobrina cuando estuvo a punto de morir, nació con 6 meses y medio, era tan pequeñita y delicada; ¡todos estábamos de luto y todavía no se había muerto! Es horrible esa sensación de impotencia (No se la desea a nadie) y eso que Cami **no** es mi hija; cada vez que la recuerdo en la incubadora luchando por vivir se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

Lily tiene 14 años y Vash, 20.

Bueno, no es su madre biológica, es su madrastra, he puesto a la típica madrastra mala de los cuentos de hadas, que triste que la princesa del cuento no sea una persona dulce como en estos y Mathias tenga que pagar los platos rotos de sus padres.

Britania tendrá mucho protagonismo en esta historia, no diré en qué sentido. Y…¿Hacer a Alice kuudere? La Alice de esta historia es algo Kuudere y a la vez Tsundere, una rara combinación~ (Pobres vecinos, aprenderán el diccionario de las groserías de la "a" a la "z" en 3 idiomas)

Jamás me ha ocurrido una situación así, para mi buena suerte, pero cuando robaron mi casa no pude estar tranquila por varios días, tenía pesadillas y en verdad, deseaba ir con los ladrones y pedirles que aunque sea me devuelvan mi tranquilidad.

Solo diré que el Rochu es una de las parejas principales sino te arruinare el fic.

* * *

**Es el destino **

_Odiaba a su madre_.

Había oído que un hijo jamás debe despreciar a sus padres y si es que lo hace, era un pecado.

Pero ella se consideraba una excepción; pues no era ella la única que había desarrollado sentimientos tan intensos por la hermosa mujer de cabellos cenizos; su padre se enamoró locamente de su rostro más no de su personalidad… ¿Quién llegaría a amar a una mujer tan acomplejada como lo era ella?

Hubiese preferido estar con Astryd en la incomodidad de su silencio que ella consideraba una atmosfera muy relajante; su hermana no se molestaba en entablar conversaciones incomodas, la noruega hablaba con ella cuando quería y cuando no, solo atinaba a ignorar su presencia.

Pero eso a ella le gustaba…

Su madre le obligaba a pasar la mayor parte del día con ella: obligándola a leer libros gruesos, de esos que con solo abrirlos te comienzan a pesar las pestañas, o tocando el piano, a ella en lo personal no le gustaba, su madre le enseño a tocarlo para deleitar los oídos de su padre a muy temprana edad con un solo propósito: Demostrar que su hija era mejor que su hijastra.

Pero Rakel jamás lograría la atención total de su padre, por un solo motivo: No la necesita; simplemente eso, tampoco la deseaba ni la quería; era su madre quien deseaba que hubiese un trato preferencial con ella.

Astryd parecía necesitarla más, su madre murió dándola a luz y su padre en vez de dedicarse de ella, se dedicó en buscar a una mujer que cuidase de ella; siempre estuvo sola.

La noruega era mayor por tan solo unos dos años y desde que tuvo uso de razón; siempre la veía a ella dedicándole miradas llenas de dulzura mientras desde el rincón en donde se encontrase, sin la valentía de poder acercarse cuando su madre merodeaba por los alrededores.

"Emily" le decía a veces mientras movía alguna sonaja para llamar su atención "¿Te gusta esto, verdad?"

Emily había sido el nombre de su difunta madre.

Su segundo nombre era Emilia, su padre a veces la llamaba así, Astryd siempre le llamaba por su segundo nombre; a su madre no le gustaba aquel nombre, era un constante recuerdo que no era la única en el corazón de Yngve.

Sus tíos y Tina le decían "Rakel" por órdenes de su madre, y sus conocidos también la llamaban de la misma manera.

_Odiaba su nombre._

La gente la miraba demasiado y no se acomplejaba ni se sentia avergonzada.

Era por la excéntrica ave en su hombre; Mrs. Puffin siempre seria el centro de atención en países extranjeros, lo llevaba y paseaba felizmente con ella por Bond Street, era porque no podía dejar a su pequeña ave en casa solo, si Astryd regresaba a casa antes que ella y encontraba al frailecillo, estaba segura que no duraría en matarlo.

Había dejado a su madre y Astryd eligiendo el vestido de bodas mientras ella pretendía elegir un vestido, era la primera vez que lo hacía, todo la ropa que poseía había sido elegida por su madre; por supuesto y todo lo que había en su ropero lo odiaba, no iba acorde a ella por lo escandaloso que era o se veía mal en ella debido al excéntrico color de cabello y de ojos que poseía.

"Asegúrate de usar un vestido que te haga ver hermosa, querida" le dijo mientras le guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo "Recuerda que tienes que verte hermosa para el joven Braginski, la sociedad espera un compromiso con el muchacho desde tu presentación"

Braginski era perteneciente de la nobleza rusa, era alto, guapo, y rica ¿Qué mujer no se resistía ante tales tentaciones? Pues ella.

Su madre había obligado a Yngver difundir un rumor sobre un próximo compromiso de parte del ruso y la islandesa y lo sabía porque a Tina le preguntó si amaba al ruso…¿Cómo amara a alguien que no conoces?

Fue absorbida por sus pensamientos rápidamente, con un sentimiento de odio predominante que se combinaba con la ira y la envidia, la envidia que sentia de su hermana por no poseer una madre.

Se paró en una esquina.

El ave le grito al odio palabras incoherentes aunque poseía un amplio vocabulario, ella no logro comprenderlo.

De todas maneras, ya había sido demasiado tarde, para las advertencias…

_Un coche se dirigía hacia ella a alta velocidad…_

* * *

Lovina hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas…golpearla.

Si, hubiese soportado al molesto español como compañero de habitación, hablaría más que un maldito loro pero por lo menos no estaba criticando cada cosa que hiciese y mirándolo como si de una invasora se tratase. ¡Era eso justamente lo que hacía Alice!

Britania había dejado en claro que iría a verlas con cierta regularidad, que su deber era cuidar de Alice, ser algo así como su dama de compañía pero que podía conseguir un empleo para mandarle dinero a su abuelo y hermana.

Le mostro su habitación… ¡Pero qué grande era! Cabía cómodamente allí, en una cama para dos, de sábanas blancas, al costado una mesa de noche con una lámpara y un baño…¡Su propio baño! No oculto su emoción al verla.

"¿Te parece bien?...La veo demasiado pequeña" Le comento Britania.

Ella asintió, su propia habitación…¡Pero qué bien se sentía cuando uno tenía privacidad!

Una vez ida la inglesa mayor, ella no tardo en recostarse en el suave colchón…¡Se sentia una reina! Aunque en realidad era la nieta de un duque por lo que también poseía sangre noble.

Se recostó a dormir y abrazo una de las tres almohadas que tenía disponible ¡3 almohadas!

— ¡Oye, tonta! — entro doña cejas sin tocar la puerta— ¿Y tú maleta?

— La olvide y un bastardo se la llevo

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que escuchaste, sorda!

— ¡No me llames sorda, idiota! ¿¡Cómo que te robaron tu maleta!?

— ¡Que la olvide y un bastardo de la llevo, maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso el tamaño de tus cejas no te deja pensar? _¡Che palle!_

Alice frunzo el ceño.

¡Pero que gesto más chistoso! Lovina tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver como las cejas se unían exageradamente en una expresión enfadada ¡Parecía que pronto se unirían en una sola!

— ¡Silencio, no pareces la nieta de un duque!

— ¡Tú tampoco pareces la hija de uno!

— Veo que en verdad eres tonta…digo ¿Quién se olvida su maleta?

— ¡Yo! ¿Algún problema con eso?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! No pienso permitir que andes con ese maldito vestido que ya está sucio todo el día.

¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? Su mirada llena de confusión hizo que la inglesa se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

— E-es que ¿Qué dirían de mi si me viesen contigo, así de sucia?.. .¡Además no pienso permitir que pongas un solo pie en mi residencia con un vestido sucio, la ensuciaras!

— Como digas, doña cejas….

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— ¡Nada! ¡¿Eres sorda cuando te conviene, verdad?!

— ¡Maldita tonta!

— ¡Bastarda de cejas pobladas!

— ¡Eres en verdad una idiota molesta!...

Y así continuaron toda la tarde, escondiendo la preocupación que sentía con palabras ofensivas, y en el interior Lovina lo sabía; algo parecido hacia ella, después de todo, pero no era una triple "i" para dejar que esa muchachita la ofendiese y aceptase todo lo que dijese con una sonrisa acompañada de un _"tranquilízate"_

A decir verdad, Alice se sentía emocionada con la idea de tener una compañera de cuarto.

Jamás había tenido ni siquiera una amiga desde la partida del noble italiano con sus nietas; siempre terminaban aburriéndose de su delicadeza fingida y terminaban abandonándola, por esta razón había desarrollado lo que su madre denominaba "amigos imaginarios" ya que sus hermanos no estaban dispuestos a jugar con ella; "porque es una niña" decían siempre, pero más tarde empezaron a asimilarla como parte de su trio para convertirse en un cuarteto.

Era porque "sus amigos imaginarios" le habían dicho la manera para que sus hermanos la aceptasen , dejo su delicadeza fingida para vestir con ropa como la de ellos, amarrándose el cabello en una coleta para que no estorbara y ensuciándose como ellos.

Eso sí que había sido un problema; ya no era delicada, ni siquiera de inmutaba en fingirla con antes, se había vuelto tosca.

Sus hermanos la incentivaban a rechazar de la forma más cruel a todos los niños que se enamoraban de su rostro, le habían enseñado un amplio vocabulario de groserías desde la "A" hasta la "Z", siempre decía lo que pensaba no se guardaba nada y esos malos hábitos ni su misma institutriz los pudo corregir.

Y cuando sus hermanos dejaron de interesarse en aquellos juegos para estar persiguiendo mujeres, ella ya no los pudo seguir, por un solo motivo: ella era una mujer también.

Hibernia, su padre, había considerado mejor que viviese aparte, en otro lugar, sus hermanos le seguían enseñando cosas que solo muchachos deben saber y ella tomaba apuntes de lo que decían.

Era momento que aterrizara, ella no era un hombre, debía dejar el cinismo, sarcasmo y dejar de pensar de voz alta porque era una mujer, y debía de ser delicada y discreta como una.

Con una compañera de cuarto que le enseñase buenos modales estaría mejor que con ellos, era mejor que estuviese alejada de los malos ejemplos de sus 3 hermanos mayores.

Eso precisamente había pensado su padre.

Pero su madre había elegido a la persona menos indicada para enseñarle modales a su hija, cuando esa persona también necesitaba aprenderlos.

— ¡Oye tonta, ya me estoy cansando de insultarte, tengo hambre! — dijo la rubia al ver el cielo oscuro—

— ¡Yo no te voy a hacer la cena, idiota!

— ¡No quiero que me cocine! Solo…¿Quieres cenar sí o no?

— ¡No~!—dijo con sarcasmo— ¡Alucina que no necesito comer para seguir con vida!

— Oh, no lo sabía; entonces voy a comer lo que mi madre cocino.

— ¡No me jodas! ¿No notas el sarcasmo? ¡También tengo hambre, maldita sea!

Lovina corrió, como pudo, detrás de ella.

Aunque la italiana no tomo en cuenta, era que en realidad aquella era comida…preparada por una inglesa.

Estaba demás decir que mañana temprano estaría todo el día en el baño, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

No durmió bien aquella noche.

Yong Soo no volvió, y Sakura tampoco, lo que presento un alivio muy grande para ella…no quería que viesen a su nene en ese estado tan lamentable y deplorable arrinconada en su habitación allanada, buscando consuelo mientras sus guardaespaldas quienes estaban absortos de todo lo que había pasado la vigilaban desde la puerta de su casa.

Por más guardaespaldas que tuviese, ya no se sentia segura…

Xiang paso por su casa llegada casi la noche y después de una charla que duro toda esta y parte de la madrugada por fin se acostaron en su cama.

Él hubiese preferido dejarla sola o dormir en otra habitación; después de todo, su hermana era una mujer.

Pero ella tenía miedo.

El aun no comprendía eso, ¡Aquello era completamente ilógico y su hermana era una persona muy inteligente para saberlo! Si tuviese el mismo nivel intelectual que Yong Soo lo aceptaría; mejor dicho, si fuese Yong soo en primer lugar nunca hubiese venido; pero no, ella era su nene, la persona que el admiraba más en secreto.

Su hermana despertaba por cualquier ruido, lo despertaba también y él tenía que buscar la manera para que volviese a dormir, cualquier sombra era para ella un peligro y dormía con lágrimas en los ojos: soñaba con cosas que podrían ocurrirles, con hipótesis que su cerebro creaba sin órdenes suyas mientras trataba de descansar.

Xiang atinaba a consolarla como si de su hija se tratase, acariciando sus cabellos y emitiendo sonidos tranquilizantes mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza.

No estaba sola.

Él no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentia en palabras, su hermana lo sabía.

Su intelecto era para su padre una gran ventaja, y para sus hermanos una dificultad: No podían acercarse a él y mantener una conversación.

Solo Chun Yan estaba con el dentro de su habitación.

Limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y la abrazo con más fuerza ¿Cuando había dejado de alzar su cabeza para ver el hermoso rostro de su nene? ¿Cuándo se habia vuelto ella tan pequeña y débil?

Nunca imagino a su hermana en ese estado, era una mujer que siempre estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre mirando el lado positivo de las cosas,aunque estuviese enferma.

"¿Por qué no odias todo esto?" Le pregunto refiriéndose a estar encerrado todo el día en cuatro paredes y con fiebre constante.

"Si no estuviese enferma, no pasaría más tiempo contigo" le respondió con una sonrisa "Las cosas suceden por algo…"  
La abrazo aun con más fuerza…

Su nene sufría demasiado, había recién casi sanado de su enfermedad para enfrentar aquello.

Cuanto él hubiese querido compartir el peso en la espalda de su hermana, para hacer de su vida más sencilla, para hacer que su sufrimiento disminuya, para que ella por fin sintiese parcialmente la felicidad de vivir una vida normal, sin que la vida se desquite contigo sin motivo alguno.

_"Te quiero, nene"_

* * *

Se tiró en su sofá aguantado su risa, pero sabía que no lo haría por mucho tiempo, así que se rio como si el galo hubiese dicho el mejor chiste del mundo mientras trataba de controlarse.

— ¡Pero si te vi! — protesto — ¡Va en serio, Toni!

El moreno el dedico una sonrisa inocentona que temblaba por la necesidad de reírse.

— ¡Francis, tú y tus ocurrencias!

Se sintió ofendido al tomar sus palabras como una broma ¡Él iba en serio, Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba a ese estúpido hombre?

— ¡Vamos, Toni, dime quien era la muchachita a la que perseguiste en la estación de tren! ¿Intentase de darle tu _amour_ o que para que huyese de ti como un hombre que huye del matrimonio?

— Fue mi compañera de tren y…la verdad es que no sé porque corrió; creo que tenía prisa.

— ¡Cuenta la historia completa!

— Esa es la historia completa, charlamos todo el camino en el tren y cuando nos acercamos a la estación salió corriendo de la nada

— Entonces esa muchacha debe de tener problemas psicológicos pero aunque la haya visto de lejos, no hay que negar algo…

— ¿Qué?

— Estaba bien _dotada._

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Ella!

— Ah… ¿Si? — dijo en un vano intento de no quedar como un idiota frente a su amigo, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, Francis sabía que su amigo era un idiota desde el segundo en que lo conoció— Como sea…Francis, ¿Cómo puedo llegar a este lugar?

El español le entrego un papel doblado en donde estaba escrita una calle en Londres con algunos números acompañados de letras.

El galo miro al español, volvió su dirección al sobre y atino a devolvérselo tirándolo, prácticamente.

— ¡_Mon ami_, ¿En verdad eres tan inteligente como para resolver los casos más complejos…¡Y no saber que esta dirección es claramente falsa!?

Antonio iba a hablar pero el rubio indignado se paró preparado para dar un sermón, como un sacerdote de lo da al pecador.

— ¡No, no Antonio, no hables que quedas más idiota de lo que en realidad eres! — dijo mientras trataba de no desordenar su rubia y larga cabellera— ¡Esta dirección te la dio la chica del tren, ¿verdad?! ¡Y tu como idiota creíste que vivía allí!...

— Francis, en realidad…

— ¡Te he dicho que no hables, Toni! a veces pienso que mi buena influencia no ha llegado a ti! ¡Y nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales y andábamos desnudos sin que nadie nos criticase como ahora!

— Fran…

— ¡_Mon ami_, la chica obviamente huyo de ti!

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué mujer no lo haría teniendo un digno ejemplo de un idiota coqueteándole?

— Eh…Francis, la dirección no me lo dio ella.

— ¿Entonces que otra mujer lo hizo?

— Una tal Miller pidiendo mis servicios.

— ¿Qué clase de servicios? …¡No me digas que te prostituyes Toni!

— ¡Francis!

— ¡Si necesitabas dinero yo te lo pude haber proporcionado!

— Sabes muy bien a que clases de servicios me refiero, Fran

El galo dejo sus bromas para sentarse y servirse otra copa de vino.

— Pues, _mon ami_, creo que te hicieron una broma…¡Pero quédate unos días aquí! Quien sabe, tal vez te consigas una chica.

— ¿"Una chica"?

— ¡Si, Toni, humanas con curvas que matan, rostros delicados y finos, cabelleras sedosas y largas!

— Esto me preocupa…

— ¿Qué?

— Nunca me había pasado esto.

— ¡Hay una primera vez para todo, Toni! Y hablando de primeras veces…

— Estoy preocupado.

— ¿Por conseguir una chica? ¡Toni si no la consigues acá esta la tal Emma, que esta buenaza, aunque le faltan pechos y…!

El español miro el cielo oscuro antes de levantarse.

— Creo que ya es tarde, Fran, es hora que vayas a casa, tu mujer debe de estar esperándote y…

— Me divorcie hace poco, _mon ami_, soy demasiado hombre para una sola mujer ¡No te imaginas como se alegraron las casamenteras con la noticia!

— Fran…

— ¡Está bien, ya me voy!

Y con una sonrisa el galo salió del pequeño cuarto alquilado del español mientras este se sentaba con el sobre de la carta.

Olisqueo el sobre cómo solo un sabueso sabe hacer para luego dejarla encima de su escritorio.

Normalmente las cartas escritas por mujeres olían a su perfume, ligero pero que él podía detectar. Esta carta, cuyo remitente tenia de nombre "Jane", un nombre claramente femenino; no tenía olor ningún a perfume…no olía a nada.

Eso era un mal presagio, el remitente no quería que supiese ni siquiera su verdadero sexo, definitivamente debía de ser muy astuto o debia de saber las estrategias que el empleaba para averiguar la identidad de una persona a través de una carta.

No pudo averiguar nada después.

Aquello, definitivamente, era un mal presagio, como la nube que se asoma antes de que se desate la tormenta.

* * *

Por la mañana, pretendía regresar a su casa por un cambio de ropa pero la sorpresiva visita de su hermana quien la esperaba en la puerta de su residencia lo sorprendió mucho. Sakura no era muy cercana a él, eran completos desconocidos, sin embargo, las circunstancias al parecer ameritaban una visita departe suya.

Venia de la mano con una muchachita que debía de tener más o menos su edad, una mocosa, en pocas palabras.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto, estaba cansado, con ojeras y con ganas de dormir. —

— Iré con Lily a hacer compras, es la esposa de Vash, el sueco.

Ese Vash debía ser un pedófilo… ¡Pero si era una niña!

— Mucho gusto— se presentó la muchachita.

Debía de ser infeliz en su matrimonio, su mirada era vacía, inexpresiva, sus intentos de sonrisas eran patéticos, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Xiang siempre fue bueno leyendo los ojos, su hermana le había enseñado eso; que los ojos eran las puertas del alma y nada se puede esconder si miras a una persona directamente a sus ojos.

Era ese el secreto de su nene, y un herramienta muy importante cuando su padre decidía hacer negocios con algún extranjero, simplemente se hacía una entrevista con Chun Yan y esta le decía si el hombre era de confiar o no.

Y cuando Xiang miraba los ojos de alguien era como si el sentimiento de esa persona se compartiese con él, se sentía identificado.

— El mío— respondió cortésmente tomando de su mano y besándola— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte Sakura?

— Buenos días, Xiang, Recibí una invitación de la hija del negociante danés con el que hacemos negocios… ¿Yngve? Creo que así se llamaba, pensaba si usted podría acompañarme para darme su opinión sobre los vestidos ingleses y ayudarme a elegir uno…no soy muy buena en eso ¿Sabes?

Así era su hermana, siempre empleando un leguaje formal.

— No soy una mujer

— Pero usted ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida aquí, debe saber de la moda y todo eso, por favor. Lily también comprara un vestido, y se sintiera más segura si una varón nos acompañase

— ¿Y tus guardaespaldas?

— ¿No sabe usted que hoy es domingo? Ellos no trabajan hoy, se han ido a hacer turismo.

— Padre debería pagar un servicios lo 7 días de las semana.

— Sería muy exagerado de su parte; ni que estuviésemos bajo amenazas o algo por el estilo.

_Si supieses… _

Chun Yan parecía más tranquila cuando la dejo dormida, cerró bien la puerta de la residencia, puso varios obstáculos para poder ingresar y por último, cerró bien su habitación, asegurando su seguridad.

No lo creía capaz de ingresar a plena luz del día, además pretendía regresar pronto, si era posible, antes que despertase y se diese cuenta de su soledad; la creía capaz de cometer cualquier locura embargada por sentimientos como el pánico y el miedo.

— En fin ¿Nos vamos ya?

* * *

Nunca pensó en la manera en la cual iba a morir.

Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de morir joven, y ni siquiera supo la razón por la cual no lo hizo.

Era difícil moverse, especialmente cuando te rindes antes de intentarlo, así era ella; aunque se moviese ya era demasiado tarde.

Miro como la gente de su costado retrocedía al ver el coche acercarse a velocidad, ¿Por qué ella no podía?

Muda por el miedo y el pánico que la embargaron en ese momento de debilidad, pretendía aceptar a la muerte.

Su ave voló, la había abandonado.

_Como hacían todos._

Miro en cámara lenta su ave alejarse, miro al coche, miro a la gente.

Y por segundo, le pareció ver a la muerte escondida y gozando del espectáculo con una sonrisa, con una expresión que la distinguía de las demás: era una mujer que sonreía entre toda la multitud que miraba con horror como ese coche en milésimas de segundo mataría a la muchachita.

¿Por qué nadie tenía la valentía de ayudarlas?

La respuesta era simple, nadie se atrevía a arriesgar su vida por una desconocida; nadie se inmutaría en empujarla, ni siquiera.

Solo gritos de horror prematuros que al parecer trataban de advertirle del terrible espectáculo manchado de sangre que ocurriría siendo ella la protagonista.

Pero ella no los oía.

No oía los gritos, su cuerpo se había vuelto repentinamente un objeto inerte.

_Que lastima._

El empujón que recibió logro tirarla unos metros más de donde se encontraba.

Sus facultades se hallaban confusas por la agitación, la incertidumbre y un sentimiento predominante de terror.

Escucho el trotar frenético de los caballos alejarse.

Abrió por fin los ojos.

Miro la acera por donde unos segundos había pasado el coche, la calle y la gente rodeándole en un medio circulo.

_Malditos curiosos_

¿Estaba muerta o moribunda?

Nada le ardía y el dolor en su espalda era por el impacto de la caída.

Estaba respirando, eso era un buen síntoma, cuando quiso levantarse sintió un peso molesta encima suyo y una mano que protegió su cabeza del impacto que hubiese recibido por el empujón recibido, que no había sido por el coche.

Miro una cabellera castaña muy cerca de su rostro; un hombre la había salvado tirándose encima de ella y empujándola fuera del alcance del coche fuera de control.

— ¿Estás bien? — por el tono con el cual había empleado su pregunta, más bien, parecía que se lo estaba asegurando, voltio por unos instantes a ver al coche descontrolado— No tiene el placa…— susurro para volver su vista hacia ella—

Su mirada era algo intimidante, de ojos chocolate y rasgados, como los asiáticos; su cabellera castaña le llegaba hasta la mandíbula, larga y desordenada; sus cejas eran sobrepobladas, eso hacia su rostro más masculino.

Inexpresivo, como lo era ella, aunque en esos momentos en su rostro estuviese formada la combinación perfecta entre el miedo y la sorpresa; estaba temblando y parcialmente era por el coche que estuvo a punto de darle fin a su vida, _parcialmente_

Su tranquilidad ante este tipo de situaciones era digna de admiración, por lo menos desde su punto de vista, ya que ella no había llorado permanecer de la misma manera.

Era la segunda persona que la había hecho sentir sentimientos tan intensos y apasionados, y era a los pocos segundos de conocerla.

Era un hombre atractivo, podía asegurar que tenía un poco más de su edad, pero solo un poco.

— Si— ni siquiera supo cómo había logrado responder sin titubear. —

— Qué bueno…

La forma en la que la miraba logro hacerla sonrojar; como si en verdad le importase.

Dejo de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Si con tan solo hacerlo sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, era una sensación algo dolorosa y vergonzosa, desde su perspectiva ¿Qué pasaría si los llegaba a oír el muchacho asiático? Sí, porque por alguna razón no quería que supiese del latido frenético en su pecho.

¿Sería la agitación? ¿El miedo o qué?

El muchacho se quitó de encima de él, una sensación de tristeza la invadió al hacerlo.

La tomo de la mano.

Se sonrojo violentamente hasta adquirir una coloración rojo tomate en sus mejillas mientras era levantada del suelo.

— ¡Xiang! —grito una muchacha de ojos jalados y azabaches, cabellera lacia, piel pálida e indudablemente bella que usaba una vestimenta excéntrica. — ¿Está usted loco? ¡Casi se mata! ¡Que hubiese dicho padre!

No respondió y miro a la muchacha con indiferencia mientras seguía su camino

— ¿Nos vamos? Tengo prisa…

Esta suspiro, al parecer de alivia y se alejaron ambos de ella sin ni siquiera voltear a verla.

La muchacha tomo de la mano a una chiquilla rubia para luego seguir su camino a quien sabe dónde.

Hubiese querido gritarle "¡Espera!" que lamentable que los sentimientos de pánico aún seguían presentes y no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, temblaba.

— ¿Estás bien, muchacha? — le preguntaron los curiosos mientras le daban palabras de aliento que ella ignoro por completo, estando totalmente abducida y concentrada n la cruel vista que le proporcionaba la espalda del muchacho. —

Alejándose de ella, hasta que simplemente desapareció entre las calles.

Aquello le produjo unas fuertes ganas de llorar, un gran vacío se formó cuando su figura se perdió.

Y lloro, aun sin saber si era por el miedo de haber estado tan cerca de su fin o simplemente por la cruel posibilidad de jamás volverlo a ver.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado

**Próxima actualización: ¡Domingo!**


	5. boda

**A todos mis lectores (y a los que no lo son) les deseo una feliz navidad ~ **

**¡Espero que tenga una bonita noche buena en familia! **

**Gracias por su favorites, reviews y follows~**

**Si, mátenme si quieren por no haber publicado el domingo, ¡Pero aquí ya está la actualización y está bien larga! (Maldita campaña navideña, no sé ustedes, pero en mi país, cada vez que se acerca la navidad las cosas dan miedo…) **

* * *

**Tonterías mías: **

"Pero que sexy es España"

"¿Cómo rayos va a ser sexy un país?"

"¡Tu no me comprendes!"

¡Aún sigo con mi deseo que hacer una muñeca para año nuevo de _la_ Susy Díaz!

* * *

**Kamirin-chan:** ¡Te deseo una feliz navidad, espero que la pases lindo y también espero que te agrade este capítulo! ¿Se lleva fenomenal con Francis? (Mente de una enferma trabajando**~)** Me gustaría hacer un capítulo de estos dos; amo a Francia, es uno de mis personajes favoritos; ¡me reconozco en el! (?)

**Maru-li Tsukiyomi**: ¡Nueva lectora fusososososo! ¡A ti también te deseo una linda noche buena! ¿Quién no adora a Lituania? ¡Es un amor! Espero seguir leyendo más reviews tuyos

**Dragonadetinta96: **¡Ante todo ten una feliz noche buena!

¡Academia de las groserías! XD en 3 idiomas (español, italiano e inglés) ¡Ya quiero escribir el recuentro entre Lovina y Antonio! Seguro que cuando entiendan más su punto de vista del español despistado querrán ahorcarlo. Pobre Vash ¿Qué culpa tiene el de haberse enamorado de una niña? ¡Y con lo tacaño que es!

**Dulcelocurilla:** ¡Una disculpa por no haberte respondido en el anterior capitulo! ¡Y también el deseo que tengas una feliz noche buena en familia!Espero que sigas leyéndolo aunque haya demorado en actualizar. ¡Besos!

**ChueHan: **¡Te deseo una bonita noche buena en familia ante todo!Es un rumor, no una realidad, ¡Iván le duplica la edad a Rakel! Y el error ortográfico XD a mi también me dio risa cuando el cambie de sexo a Iván.

"señoritas de sociedad" XD me encantan los libros que se centran en esta época y este concepto siempre se les aplica a señorita refinadas y cultas, bonitas y todo eso, pero simplemente no puedo imaginar a Alice y Lovina como "señorita de sociedad" tratando de parecer educadas (Mas Alice que Lovina)

Yong soo es un amor ¡Cuánto daría yo por tener un hermano como el! Si es tierno y todo, pero creo que Chun Yan tendría que darle consuelo a él porque el coreano seria el asustado XD así que el inexpresivo Xiang era la mejor opción.

Bueno, si te perdiste en el heroico rescate de Xiang, el abrazo a la islandesa y se impulsó tirándose en otra dirección para salvarla; un poco confusa ¿Verdad? Yo también me perdí en mi propia explicación, espero que tu si la entiendas

Luddy aparecerá en muuuuuucho más adelante; y mi Gilpollo en el 10 o más.

Oh, fue un golpe muy duro, Cami tenía meses cuando ocurrió tuve la suerte de no estar presente; tiene 3 años, es bien mandona e inteligente (Como su tíaXD) Heracles aparecerá muy pronto: 3 Y disculpa por la demora.

**Natalie Edelstein: **¡También te deseo una noche buena y un feliz año nuevo en familia! ¡Que todos tus deseos se cumplan! Pensé por un momento que habías dejado mi fic D: ¿El colegio sigue molestando? Bueno, en el mío nos tuvieron una hora (si, una hora) formados en el patio el Lunes y luego el viernes ¡Malditos! Lo bueno es que estaba enferma en esa época y espere sentada a que terminara la formación del lunes y del viernes (¡Bien por mí!)

En mi país las cosas dan miedo en navidad, ¡La gente se arranca las cosas! ¡El trafico!...En verdad que es una pesadilla.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic a pesar que se te haga complicado!

Jane Eyre mi madre lo encontró de milagro en un centro comercial, como ahora se publica cualquier tontería como _"Yo puedo, sé que puedo"_ y _"Mi mascota es un archipiélago" _¡Y lo peor del caso es que se vuelve un best-seller, con tantos buenos libros que existen para disfrutar de una verdadera lectura!

* * *

**Boda **

Frío.

Lovina se acurruco en su suave cama dándose la vuelta y envolviéndose entre sus sabanas, el viento que se colaba en sus ventanas entre abiertas, haciendo bailar sus cortinas.

Inconscientemente, tiro una patada a la nada con fuerza y recordó "No estoy en Devonshire; Felicia no está, no puedo patearla para que se levante a cerrar las ventanas ¡Maldita sea!"

Era aquella su costumbre desde que aprendieron a caminar, si por las ventanas se colaba el viento helado, Lovina le tiraba una patada cuyo dolor provocaba que el sueño se le fuese a Felicia para que fuese a cerrar las ventanas.

Qué triste que no estuviese Felicia, y que triste que Alice no estuviese dispuesta a levantarse de su cama e ir desde su habitación, que estaba continúa a la suya, a cerrar las ventanas… ¡Pero que floja era la inglesa! ¿Acaso no le podía hacer el favor? Ni que durmiese en otro piso; con esos pensamientos de fastidio volvió a conciliar el sueño.

Pero pareciese que el destino se empañase en mantenerla despierta cuando los pasos de los finos zapatos de la auto llamada "Señorita Kirkland" interrumpieron su serenidad interna.

Que lamentable era que Alice no fuese Felicia o cualquier otra triple "i"; hubiese podido hacer de ella algo parecido a lo que hacía con su propia hermana: hacerla su sirvienta.

— ¿No podrías hacer menos ruido, Alice? ¡Maldita sea, no me dejas dormir! — Le grito con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a su almohada como solía hacer con su hermana cuando quedaba profundamente dormida—

Después de una semana de convivencia, Lovina había podido acostumbrarse a los horarios de Alice; además de tomarse confianzas que dada su posición como doncella no le correspondían.

Las rutinas de la "señorita" eran tan monótonas y aburridas, que la misma Vargas sentía tedio de tan solo verla tan puntual y arreglada a sus asignaciones diarias como la hora del té, que era puntualmente al medio día, a las 4 de la tarde y las 8 de la noche, la castaña no tenía interés en sentarse a perder el tiempo ni preparar té y galletitas de canela, de eso se encargaba la criada y la cocinera.

Se levantaba a las 7:45 ni un minuto más ni menos, a las 8:00 ya se podían oír sus pisadas por toda la casa, desde las 9:00 hasta las 10:12, exactamente, se podía oír el sonido de los instrumentos como el piano, el violín y la flauta; después se encerraba en la pequeña biblioteca en la primera planta y leía allí hasta el mediodía, cuando era la hora del té; proseguía con sus asignaturas hasta el almuerzo con arte, en donde a veces Lovina apreciaba los cuadros que desde su prisma le falta un toque propio, algo además de paisajes cuyo contenido además de ser poco original eran ya aburridos y había perdido su gracia, paisajes que la inglesa sacaba de enciclopedias que debían de pesar más que ella.

Hubiese querido tomar el pincel de pelos de camello y darle un toque propio, que se viese más original, esos cuadros que le producía lastima, no porque el dibujo estuviese feo, ni porque las acuarelas estuviesen mal combinadas; a vista de cualquier pintor lo hubiese considerado una buena obra, pero no la consideraría perfecta ni sentiría envidia ni admiración; tan solo por una sola razón; por lo aburrido que resultaba con tan solo mirarlo; decía a gritos "Alice Kirkland".

Los dibujos de Alice eran exactamente idénticos a los de la imagen, no transmitía nada; no sentía placer al tomar el pincel y empezar a pintar sobre el lienzo.

Sus pasos iban de lado a otro, empeñándose, a su parecer, de despertarla; hubiese querido gritarle, pero que lamentable que se encontraba tan cansada de ser Lovina Vargas que ni tenía ganas de hacerlo, la cejona vendría a su cuarto a devolverle la palabra y digamos que en esos momentos la italiana no quería buscar peleas y trato de acostumbrarse al ruido de sus pasos.

— Saldré a trabajar, regreso en el alba; ponte un vestido o ve a comprar uno porque saldremos por la noche a una reunión importante.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Ignoro en su totalidad lo segundo dicho por la anglosajona para concentrar toda su atención en los primero.

Lovina pensó estar soñando al oír aquellas palabras provenir de una señorita de sociedad cuyo único objetivo era ser bonitas y elegantes; ser educadas y coquetas

— ¿¡Que?! — Grito mientras se podría decir que estaba más despierta que nunca— ¡Espera, señorita cejas! ¿Cómo que a trabajar?

— Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, le dices a la cocinera que no me prepare el almuerzo.

— ¡¿Que asuntos!?

— ¿Eres mi madre para decirte lo que hago? — el fastidio en su voz no fue camuflado—

— ¡Soy tu niñera, cejas!

— ¡No soy una niña y eres menor que yo, tonta! ¿Cómo vas a ser mi niñera? ¡Eres mi doncella y tu deber es hacer lo que tu señorita te dice y callar!

— ¿Y qué pasa si viene la señora Kirkland y no te encuentra aquí, que le diré?

— Mi madre sabe de estos asuntos

— ¡Exijo saber!

— Eres mi doncella, solo calla que los vecinos vendrán otra vez a quejarse por los gritos.

Alice abrió la puerta y salió antes que ella pudiese decirle algo.

La italiana jamás pensó que una mujer podría trabajar ¿Era aquello posible? Y más aun proviniendo de una señorita de sociedad que se vale del dinero que su papi le brinda.

Observo como la inglesa paraba un coche, se subía a este y se alejaba.

* * *

_La mujer de cabellos cenizos no tardo en extender el "The times" en la hora del desayuno como platillo principal un día después del incidente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pasaba su mirada desde Yngve hasta Rakel, quien parecía absorta tomando su desayuno._

— _¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto mientras señalaba la portada del periódico. —_

— _"Señorita es salvada después de que un coche fuera de control casi la arroyase" — leyó con inocencia el padre de Tina mientras tomaba su café— ¡Vaya, pero que insegura se ha vuelto Londres, ahora nadie puede estar tranquilo sin que aparezca un loco por allí!_

— _No entiendo porque tanta conmoción; todos los días arroyan gente en Londres y el periódico no se preocupa ni siquiera en anunciarlo._

— _¡Es claramente porque la que estuvo a punto de morir es una persona importante, hija mía! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada!? ¡Ahora ya sé porque tu vestido se encontraba sucio! Pero… ¡Por qué te culpo a ti si claramente la culpa es de tu padre!_

— _¡¿Mía?! ¿¡Y por qué mía?!_

— _¡Porque si no hubiese acompañado a Astryd a elegir su vestido de bodas esto claramente no hubiese sucedido!_

— _Dejen de pelear, la culpa es claramente mía por no haberme fijado antes de cruzar…el punto es que estoy viva y no hay nada que lamentar._

— _Pero si aquí dice claramente que el coche se subió a la vereda— dijo la madre de Tina quien había cogido el periódico— ¡Pudo haber sido un intento de asesinato!_

_La madre de Rakel casi se desvanece al oír eso y la familia Väinämöinen tuvo que levantarse a brindarle oxígeno agitando abanicos y pañuelo_

— _¡Agua! ¿Alguien podría por favor traer agua? — Las dos hijas de Ygnve ni se molestaron en levantarse y el danés rodó los ojos—_

— _¡Ya estoy bien, ya me encuentro bien! — anuncio mientras se reponía y se dirigió a su esposo— ¿Ya escuchaste, verdad? ¡Tenemos que ponerle seguridad a nuestra hija!_

— _Seria un desperdicio, no la necesito, madre, lo que paso allí fue un accidente, seguro que los animales vieron un pericote y corrieron despavoridos._

— _¡Dice la placa del coche, dime que lo dice! — Dijo desesperada mientras la madre de Tina retomaba con su lectura—_

— _No, pero dice que uno de los testigos dijo que el coche no tenía placa._

— _¡Definitivamente fue un intento de asesinato, Ygnve Bondevick yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que mi hija ande sola con tantos locos por la calle! ¡Le pones seguridad o simplemente me voy de la residencia con ella!_

_Su madre era la reina del drama; Ignve agradeció mentalmente que su hija no fuese como ella, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que ya se habría divorciado; que suerte tiene los protestantes y que mala los cristianos, quienes se casan sin la posibilidad de separarse hasta que la muerte los separe. Pues si Yngve hubiese sido cristiano y Emily hubiese heredado la vena dramática y exagerada de su madre, estaría seguro que hubiese cometido el crimen perfecto._

— _¡No es para tanto, madre, si te atreves a ponerme seguridad juro que soy yo la que se va de la casa!_

— _¡Rakel!_

— _¡Emily! — Corrigió mientras se levantaba— Si me buscan estaré en mi habitación._

Eso había pasado la semana pasada, Rakel se peinó los cabellos ébanos mientras se veía al espejo.

Era hermosa ante cualquier caballero, tal vez no tanto como lo era su hermana mayor, pero odiaba su reflejo, se parecía tanto a su madre.

Frunció el ceño mientras inflaba ligeramente su mejilla, Mrs. Puffin se posó en su hombro mientras le acomodaba una flor que había cogido de los arreglos florales en sus cabellos ébanos, era una flor purpura cuya belleza no eran comparados con la suya, una flor que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color, y mientras miraba su reflejo decidió algo.

Se haría una cicatriz en el rostro

Tal vez la mayoría de las señoritas, por no decir todas, preferirían la muerte antes de tener un rostro desfigurado, pero aquella idea no le aterraba, al contrario, le simpatizaba tener una cicatriz que la diferenciase de su madre, además de ahuyentar a los caballeros que estaban interesados en ella y en especial, al tal señor Braginski que debía duplicarle la edad.

Tomo una navaja que tenía para pelar las manzanas que le daba su ave, pero un rostro cruzo por su mente cuando poso la punta del cuchillo en su mejilla derecha.

El del joven asiático, lo que hizo que su corazón diese un brinco mientras lo escuchaba y lo sentía latir más que nunca en su pecho…¿Qué pasaba si a aquel joven le incomodaba la diera de tener de compañía a una jovencita con el rostro desfigurado? ¿O que no le mirara a la cara por no ver aquella cicatriz? ¿O que cada vez que lo intentase terminara estremeciéndose y mirándola con asco?

Dejo la estúpida idea dejando caer el cuchillo y dejarlo donde estaba mientras tomaba su cabello ébano y lo amarraba en una coleta.

Por lo menos ya sabía la identidad de aquel misterioso caballero…

— _Aun no puedo creer que alguien tan cercano a mí allá estado a punto de probar la muerte… ¿Qué se siente?_

_— Nada_

_— ¿Nada?... ¿simplemente eso?_

_— Estaba tan absorta en pensar que pasaría si muriese que cuando un muchacho me empujo no me percate en ello y simplemente me resigne en que moriría… ¿Esa era la respuesta que querías?_

_— ¿El muchacho? ¿Es que acaso no lo conocías?_

_— ¿Tu lo conoces?_

_— El periódico dice claramente que fue un tal Xiang...creí que después de salvar tu vida debías de saber su nombre._

_— ¿Es conocido?_

_— Por supuesto, por lo menos tu padre conoce al suyo y yo conozco a algunas de sus medias hermanas._

_— ¿Xiang que?_

_— En el periódico esta su nombre completo, al parecer el que hizo la noticia vio todo lo que ocurrió y sabía que aquel era el tal Xiang o tal vez se lo contó un testigo que sabía de su identidad._

_Tina le paso rápidamente el periódico a Rakel quien no tardo en leer toda la noticia que ocupaba dos caras y allí lo encontró_

Wan Xiang

Aunque la noticia provoco para mala suerte de la islandesa numerosas visitas de muchachitas que ni siquiera conocía que venía curiosas y diciendo lo traumático que debió de haberle resultando estar tan cerca de probar la muerte, también numerosas cartas de nobles que no conocía que más tarde sirvieron para algo… para calentar sus manos congeladas al servirle de alimento para el fuego de la chimenea de la sala.

Por supuesto que su madre estuvo satisfecha al saber que su hija era el tema de conversación principal de todos los nobles quienes la consideraban una muchacha valiente por haber superado un momento tan traumático en tan poco tiempo.

Se puso entonces el incómodo vestido purpura.

— ¡Oh, Rakel, así no! — era su madre quien había interrumpido la tranquilidad de su silencio para arreglarle su cabello— ¿Cómo rayos vas a lucir bien ante el joven Braginski si estas así de simple?

Rakel estaba claramente incomoda mientras su madre mojaba su cabello y le ponía ruleros a este.

— Listo, cuando tu pelo seque me llamas para quitarte los ruleros… ¡Te verás preciosa, definitivamente!

Y así, la figura de su madre desapareció entre los pasillos.

Ese día se casaba su prima y su hermana, estaban todos claramente corriendo de lugar a otro; ella hubiese querido ayudar pero… "Tú solo quédate aquí y arréglate, tienes que verte perfecta y no dejarte opacar por tu prima y tu media hermana"

En primer lugar, esta no era su boda, estaba bien que no fuese el centro de atención puesto que no era nadie trascendental en ese momento, hubiese querido decirle eso a su madre pero dado lo terca y antipática que resultaba ser, decidió que mientras esperaba que su pelo secase; acercarse a la habitación de su hermana.

* * *

— ¿Por qué has salido otra vez la noche anterior, Graznya? — la pregunta de su padre la sobresalto mientras peinaba su corta cabellera rubia— Tu primo me dijo que rechazaste la propuesta de casarte con el… he tenido suerte de que no se haya vuelto a aparecer la señorita Wan para decir que desalojemos la residencia pero en algún momento vendrá y nos lo solicitara…¿Qué harás tú, entonces?

— Permanecer a tu lado.

— Aún no ha respondido a mi primera pregunta.

— A la biblioteca.

— ¿A qué?

— A leer un libro

— Creí que los que tenemos aquí serian suficiente.

— No lo tenías y como es muy oneroso, voy todas las noches a leer capitulo por capitulo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Ósea como que tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago?

— Eres mi hija y es mi deber como tu padre en saber en qué andas metida.

— En nada, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Y cómo se llama el libro?

— Hamlet

El hombre miro a su hija con desconfianza mientras esta seguía cepillando su hermoso cabello.

— No son horas para que ande una señorita. A esa hora el diablo hace de las suyas.

— Padre; he estado tantas veces hasta tarde en la biblioteca y todas las veces que he salido de allí a parar un coche no he visto ningún diablo ni demonio ni algo que se lo asemeje.

— Hablo de demonios disfrazados de humanos, que pecan en la oscuridad de la noche y que no tendrán miedo alguno de hacerte daño.

— Tomo un coche desde la puerta de la biblioteca, si me pasase algo creo gritaría lo suficientemente alto como para que el bibliotecario me escuchase y saliese a defenderme.

— Te confías demasiado.

— Siento a veces que me tomas como una tonta.

— Como sea, no quiero que salgas más.

Graznya ignoro a su padre, como si sus palabras las hubiese dicho a cualquier menos a ella o como si no existiese, puesto que ni siquiera lo miraba.

Como si el no estuviese presente, ella tan solo atino a arreglarse su cabellera rubia mientras su padre la mirarla fijamente, esperando que su hija voltease el rostro para entablar una conversación; quedo así buen rato, mirándolo y ella ignorándolo.

Se fijó en detalles en su hija que jamás se había dado cuenta, como el lunar en su cuello, su difunta esposa también tenía uno allí; aprecio también sus ojos que eran como esmeraldas, como los de su madre y las bolsas oscuras que tenía debajo de esto; su hija no estaba durmiendo bien… ¿Era verdad que iba a la biblioteca a leer todas las noches?

* * *

Bella.

Si se tuviese que describir en una sola palabra a Astryd en esos momentos aquellas seria la palabra; parecía una muñeca de porcelana, hasta poseía la misma expresión que una.

Su vestido era simple, bonito, blanco y largo; estaba acomodado de tal manera que no lo arrugara mientras se sentaba en su silla mecedora favorita meciéndose una y otra vez mientras tenía un libro en su regazo.

Su hermana la aprecio escondida en la puerta entre abierta que le brindaba una vista perfecta; como si su hermana fuese un majestuoso y bello animal salvaje, cuyo habitad no debe de ser invadido para no perturbar su tranquilidad

Sus mejillas rosadas por los pellizcos de la madre de Tina, sus labios ligeramente pintados de un rosado suave y las pestañas risada.

Su cabello suelto caía como una cascada en su espalda, amarrado en una media cola y con el velo encima que al parecer se había descubierto para leer su novela.

Definitivamente, su hermana era una belleza… ¿Cómo ella siendo una margarita podría opacar la belleza de una rosa?

Astryd alzo la mirada ¿La abrió visto?

No, no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a un punto fijo, como si algo invisible estuviese delante de ella, repentinamente giro la mirada hacia otro lado, como si el punto invisible en el aire se hubiese movido en esa dirección.

— Hola— saludo secamente y se formó un silencio de unos pocos segundos antes de decir: — Hoy me caso.

Siguió mirando a ese punto fijo en el aire.

Su hermana se había vuelto definitivamente loca, estaba delirando, ella supo todo este tiempo que sería mala idea forzarla a casarse con un completo desconocido ¡Si esas sonrisas tan encantadas se las dedicaba la nada! ¡Conversaba con la nada!

— No, no quiero esto— siguió hablando mientras miraba a ese punto fijo invisible— Tampoco es que lo repudie…tal vez de esta manera me sienta menos sola, aunque si de algo estoy segura es que el me repudiara. — Otra vez se formó ese silencio de pocos segundos, como si el punto fijo invisible hablase y ella lo estuviese escuchando— Es porque soy de ese tipo de personas, a la que todos odian…

* * *

— ¡BERWALD! —El sonoro grito del danés era un perfecto e irritante despertador en días especiales como lo era ese.

Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada mientras gruñía para hacerle saber que no había dormido bien; mejor dicho… ¡No había dormido nada! Los nervios lo habían mantenido despierto por toda la noche mirando su habitación como si no lo hubiese habitado por los últimos días en que la ocuparía.

— ¡Nos casamos hoy, idiota, vístete que si no te dejare atrás!

Mathias se veía más fresco que una lechuga, como si aquel fuese un día cualquiera, estando aun en pijamas abrió las cortinas y la luz del día ilumino justo su rostro.

Se giró, no sin antes maldecir a su hermano y expresar sus molestias en otro gruñido.

— ¡Berwald! — Le grito mientras lo samaqueaba de lado a otro— ¡Son las 4 de la tarde, Berwald, haz dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde!

El rubio en un principio no le creyó, su hermana siempre era un exagerado, pero en cuanto le dio una mirada rápida a su reloj se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras, el reloj de su habitación marcaba exactamente la hora.

— ¿Y a qu' h'ra p'nsab's desp'rt'rme, 'diota?

— ¡Yo también acabo de despertar!

Ignoro lo dicho por su hermana para tomar el primer dicho en el baño.

— ¡Maldito, Berwald, encima que te despierto!—grito mientras le daba un puñetazo a la puerta, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, maldiciendo en silencio se desquito el dolor que sintió en un grito sordo —

* * *

Prendió un cigarrillo y se lo lleve a los labios, Alice no sabía cuántas veces en la mañana y parcialmente la tarde había cometido el mismo acto de fumar como una chimenea.

El pelirrojo al notar aquella mirada de desaprobación le dedico una sonrisa y procedió a sobarle la cabeza a su hermana, quien acepto de mala gana el "cariño" que su hermano le hacía tan toscamente.

— ¡Algún día te morirás por fumar tanto! — Le grito mientras quitaba la mano— Creo que es el humo en la cabeza lo que no te deja pensar, _Dickhead _; los casos que me presentas son tan sencillos que hasta un americano con problemas de sobrepaso podría con estos.

El escoces rio, y Alice no entendió la razón, aquello era una ofensa y no un chiste.

— Bueno Alice, creo que ya terminamos con todo; muchas gracias por ayudarme.

— ¿Eso es todo? — el pelirrojo la miro sorprendido—

— ¿Quieres dinero?

— No; quiero que me recomiendes en la Scotland Yard.

Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Su hermana, una señorita, trabajando en la Scotland yard?

Scott la miro, tratando de buscar indicios de que aquello era una broma, pero no, su hermana lo miraba más seria que nunca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Esta bien…

La respuesta la tomo desprevenidamente y por un momento creyó haber oído mal.

— ¿Perdón?

— Que está bien…Les diré a mis superiores que hare un viaje y que mandare un remplazo, puedes empezar si quieres mañana mismo, de todas maneras, no creo que dures por mucho tiempo, te terminaras cansando y querrás salir de ahí lo antes posible.

La inglesa no ocultó su sorpresa dando un brinco de emoción mientras abrazaba su hermano, ignorando su comentario con un "Gracias" repetitivo y lleno de vehemencia mientras daba brincos en su mismo sitio.

— ¡Que sea mañana, _my dear brother_! Entonces mañana mismo me presentare.

Corrió a la puerta, casi cayéndose por la emoción que sentía y riéndose.

* * *

Miro, otra vez la ventana.

— ¡Querida, si aún falta arreglarte el pelo!

— ¡Chigi! — Lovina corrió otra vez despavorida cuando la inglesa logro encontrarla. —

¡Esa mujer estaba loca!

Había invadido su privacidad de una manera que si, Britania no fuese una señora a la cual tenía la obligación de respetar, la hubiese echado a patadas sin dudarlo.

Primero obligándola a ponerse los vestidos de Alice, ninguno llego a quedarle, el pecho le apretaba; Después, persiguiéndole con un vestido beige suyo que era demasiado escotado, pero que le quedaba a la perfección, ¡Qué bueno que la señora Britania (después de haber amamantado a sus 4 hijos) y ella tenían el mismo tamaño de busto!

"¡Te queda perfecto!" le dijo cuándo le probo el vestido que hacía ver a sus pechos más provocadores.

Había tantas razones por las cuales Lovina se odiaba a sí misma, y una de esas era aquello, su busto no era proporcionado a su cuerpo, tampoco su trasero pero el vestido disimulaba lo último bien, más el tamaño de su pecho era un problema ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado a ella haber sacado el cuerpo de su hermana que estaba bien proporcionado!

Sus vestidos cubrían "aquellos", pero sus vestido nos estaban, se los había llevado el estúpido bastardo español; y los vestidos que Britania le presto eran demasiado provocadores, que triste que el vestido que usaba era el mismo con el que viajo y ahora además olía mal, y estaba sucio.

— ¡Te tengo! — grito al tomarla se la cola del vestido beige que le había prestado—

— ¡Chigi! — volvió a gritar mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la inglesa.

La puerta se abrió y la silueta femenina de la inglesa hizo parar la discusión de las mujeres para verla entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro ¡La inglesa podía sonreír! El mundo se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — pregunto delicada y refinadamente. —

Ambas mujeres quedaron mudas ante el tono de su voz que parecía provenir de una dama.

La dama mayor no parecía tan sorprendida como la italiana quien tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa.

— Alice…Alice ¿¡Que te ocurre, Alice!? ¿¡Quién eres?! ¡No, no te acerques, tú no eres Alice!

— Lovi, tranquilízate.

La italiana trato de zafarse del agarre de Britania dando patadas ante el acercamiento de la inglesa.

— ¡Son extraterrestres, maldita sea, suéltenme que no quiero formar parte de su experimento para conquistar al mundo!

— ¡Lovina! —le grito Britania y esta tuvo que callar ante la llamada de atención—

Después de haberla peinado poniéndole un broche en el cabello y que Alice se cambiara con un vestido de gala, las dos muchachas se subieron a un coche.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunto cuando el coche empezó a andar—

— A un matrimonio

— ¿De quién?

— De una desconocida.

* * *

El lamento escuchado a las fueras de la casa de Chun Han parecía al de un fantasma; producía tanta lastima como tan solo oírlo.

Allí estaba un joven alto, robusto, bien parecido aunque con las fachas que llevaba ahora cualquiera podría dudarlo; ebrio de tristeza y melancolía mientras con bolsa en los ojos seguía con su sonoro lamento; llorando y gritando, rogando que apareciese ante el su amada, que tristeza que ella, a su parecer, no tenía intenciones de salir.

— ¿Quién es el caballero que grita como perro mal herido?, aru— dijo la asiática mientras miraba desde la ventana de su habitación hacia el exterior—

— Iván, lo conoces.

— Si, el ruso, aru…— se giró hacia su hermano

Xiang acaricio su cabellera negra, la amarro en dos coletas y puso una flor en una de ellas.

— Debes de evitarlo, no; tienes que evitarlo.

La china se giró y cerro la ventana mientras veía como el castaño se acercaba a la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

Ignoro aquel detalle para ver una carta encima de su cómoda, con una hermosa presentación.

— ¿De quién es?

— Una invitación para un matrimonio, nada más. — los ojos de la asiática brillaron de alegría.

— ¿Podemos ir?, aru. Siempre he querido ver como son los matrimonio inglés, aru.

Xiang se giró para ver a su hermana inexpresivamente, frunció el ceño.

— ¡No!

— Tampoco es para gritarme, aru, ¡Soy mayor que tú!

— Sera mejor que sigas mis órdenes; no salgas sin decir exactamente a dónde vas, de los contrario tu solo serás responsable si te llega a suceder algo ¿Entendido?

Hizo un puchero mientras se tiraba en su amplia cama, miro desde la ventana la figura del asiático menor salir por la puerta y como el ruso se acercaba a este, Xiang se veía tan pequeño al costado de este.

Pareció estando reprendiéndolo, desquitando su furia, el ruso dejo de perseguirlo para quedarse parado, mirando a la nada cómos si le hubiese dio una verdad que él nunca quiso saber, mientras la figura de su hermano se perdía por las calles.

En cuanto el castaño se retiró, la criada se acercó a su habitación sin tocar la puerta.

— Señorita, ha llegado una carta.

— ¿Carta? ¿De quién?

— No sé, estaba tirada en la puerta.

— ¿Me la darás o esperaras hasta que venga mi hermano para hacerlo?

— Por algo estaba esperando a que se retirase.

La criada parecía también curiosa por saber su contenido, el asiático se apresuró en echarla en cuanto leyó quien era el remitente.

_Ella también se moría de curiosidad._

* * *

Berwald se miraba curioso en el espejo retrovisor del auto, aun asustado, habían alquilado él y su hermano un coche que los llevase hasta la iglesia, algo simple y que no fuese llamativo para no opacar la entrada de las novias.

— ¡Un coche tradicional cualquiera con caballos que es más rápido que este cuchitril! — se lamentaba Mathias mientras se sacaba los pelos al ver que un anciano iba más rápido que aquel coche elegante "Ultimo modelo".

— No se apresure, señor, este coche es caro y tenga por seguro que será la envidia de todos los nobles— dijo el conductor mientras manejaba

— Creo que las novias llegaran primero.

— ¡Oh, no creo que lo hagan, el coche de ellas tiene el mismo motor!

Mathias y su hermano intercambiaron miradas a pesar de su odio mutuo.

— ¡Berwald todo es tu culpa!

El sueco ignoro lo dicho por su hermano para mirar a la nada, como si se hubiese perdido en sus propios pensamientos…

_¿Su novia lo llegaría a amar?_

* * *

— Señor, pescara un resfriado si sigue allí parado…Aunque sea déjeme ponerle un abrigo encima.

— ¡Suéltame! — el ruso intento golpearlo pero por el débil estado en el que se encontraba callo torpemente—

EL dúo de muchachos temblaban mientras veían a su amo decaer de una manera tan desastrosa que ni ellos mismo hubiesen pensado en sus más excéntricas imaginaciones que aquel penoso hombre era aquel cruel, déspota y sádico ruso que alguna vez llegaron a odiar.

Veían como intentaba pararse para luego caer en medio de la calle, aun al frente de la casa de la asiática, esperando un milagro: que ella saliese.

— Señor, no ha probado bocado de comida en una semana, está débil, regresemos a casa.

No había probado nada, ni un bocado de comida desde hacía una semana; el vodka era su único sustento.

Allí se encontraba el ruso, como un idiota siendo manipulado por el sentimiento de angustia y pánico, despeinado y vestido como indigente.

— Vámonos— susurro mientras intento otra vez pararse, sus energías ya se había agotado—

— ¿Se-señor? ¡Por allí no se va a casa, señor Braginski, es para el otro lado!

— ¿Quién dijo que iría a casa?

* * *

La iglesia era simple, era un protestante pero eso no fue inconveniente a Lovina quien era una cristiana, para ingresar en este.

— ¿Eres cristiana, verdad? Casi todos los italianos que conozco son cristianos.

— Por disposición de mis padres lo soy, ellos me bautizaron junto a mi hermana.

Alice procedió a sentarse en uno de las bancas libres e hizo un espacio a su compañera.

No eran esas iglesias como ella se las imaginaba, o como era las cristianas, no había estatuas que representasen a santos, era una iglesia grande y simple, con tres arañas que colgaban en el techo y un sagrario enorme.

Esa simplicidad llego a gustarle.

— ¿Nunca has entrado a una iglesia protestante?

— Nunca.

Alice miro a su alrededor de soslayo, ignorando su respuesta cuando sentía que las miradas se amontonaba en ella y su compañera.

Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor las estaban mirando como bichos raros, hacían comentarios mirándolas, la señalaban "discretamente" y si de algo estaba segura la inglesa era que estaban haciendo comentarios sobre ella y su excéntrica compañera

— Ahora, Lovina, escúchame bien, no voltees pero…todos nos están mirando — le susurró al oído—

— ¿¡Que?! ¡Todo es tu culpa, maldita Alice!

— ¡No grites, maldita sea! ¿¡Quién es la idiota que se quedó mirando de manera imbécil el panorama cuando ingresamos?!

— ¿¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa?! ¡Tú la tienes, maldita cejona por no detenerme!

— ¿¡No eres tú la que dice ser mi niñera, maldita sea!?

— ¡Pero tú eres mayor que yo, debes de cuidarme, tonta!

— ¿¡Yo, cuidarte?! ¡Claro, que bien, culpen a Alice por todo lo malo que ocurre!

— ¡Si, tu misma lo dices, tú tienes la culpa por no detenerme, ahora todos nos miran por culpa tuya!

— ¿¡Culpa mía?! ¡¿Quién es la que esta gritando?!

— ¡Tú,_ Stupida_!

— ¿¡Yo?! ¡Pero si tú eres la que está gritando,_ bloddy git_!

Los que la estaban mirando fijamente y con suaves sonrojos en sus mejillas eran caballeros que, embelesados por las bellas damas veían otra cosa que no era una discusión de dos maleducadas en una iglesia, sino la delicada conversación que hacían dos educadas y refinadas damas susurrándose las palabras.

¡Pero qué gran imaginación las de ellos! Que aun buscaban la oportunidad de acercárseles a ambas "palomitas" sin asustarlas.

La entrada de los novios provoco que todos los invitados volteasen a verlos.

Entraban trotando hasta pararse en el altar, estirando músculos puestos que habían quedado adoloridos y entumecidos después de 3 horas de viaje en un coche que lo hubiesen podido hacer en 30 minutos en uno tradicional.

Mathias se paró a la derecha y Berwald a la izquierda.

— ¿Estas segura que no conoces a nadie aquí?

— Absolutamente a nadie, tonta, todos aquí son completos desconocidos— Alice paso su mirada por todos los invitados, ningún rostro familiar, solo una que llamo su atención y jalo a Lovina para que también la mirase— ¡Mira esa se parece a ti, solo que se ve más intelectual!

Alice señalaba con su mirada a una jovencita idéntica a Lovina, con un vestido simple y el cabello amarrado en un coleta saludaba a todos los invitados con aires amicales y amables, sonriéndole dulcemente a todo el mundo.

— ¡¿Felicia?! — grito cuando vio a su hermana claramente entre los invitados hablado con una señoritas como si las conociese de todas las vidas en unos bancos más delante de donde se encontraba —

La aludida miro hacia donde la llamaban y que sorpresa se llevó al ver a su hermana acompañada de una fina señorita inglesa.

— ¡Oh, _sorella_! —dijo con una sonrisa y saludándola levantando y agitando su brazo con vehemencia. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Esa es mi pregunta_, stupida sorella_! ¿Y el abuelo? ¡El abuelo! — grito sabiendo de las locuras que podía hacer aquel excéntrico caballero estando solo y agitando a su hermana como un saco de patatas—

— Calma, calma— dijo mientras buscaba relajar a su hermana dándole leves palmadas en el hombro— El abuelo es un hombre adulto que puede cuidarse solo.

— ¡Y yo soy una señorita fina, delicada y refinada! ¡Felicia, ¿Has dejado al abuelo solo, maldita desagradecida?!

— Calma, sorella, el vecino se ofreció a cuidarlo

— ¿¡El vecino?! ¡Si no tenemos vecinos, maldita sea!

— Pues desde que te fuiste un caballero se mudó al lado de nuestra casa, ve, se hace llamar "el caballero teutónico" ¡Es una persona muy buena, siempre me ayuda a recolectar las hortalizas del huerto sin pedir nada a cambio!

— ¿Teutónico? Eso me suena a…

— Es un alemán.

— ¡Alemán! — grito mientras agitaba a su hermana aun con más fuerza— ¡Felicia, has dejado a tu abuelo con un alemán! ¡Un alemán! ¿¡Que te pasa por la cabeza, tonta?! ¿¡Patatas?!

— Sorella…hablando de patatas, ¡Son deliciosas! El caballero teutónico me invito a su casa a cenar y no son tan malas como tu decías

— ¡Felicia, estas delirando! ¡Despierta _stupida sorella_, vuelve a mí! ¡Despierta, maldita sea!

— ¡Sorella, me lastimas!

— ¡¿A qué has venido Londres, malagradecida?! — siguió agitándola. —

— ¡Ve!

— ¡Lovina, la lastimas!

Con ayuda de Alice, Felicia dejo de ser agitada como una sonaja para sentarse en el banco para rendir explicaciones.

La pobre estaba despeinada y aun con el muy buen humor que la caracterizaba les sonrió tontamente a su hermana y a la inglesa.

— ¡Muy bien, dime ante de que empiece a agitarte por qué has venido a Londres!

— Soy amiga de una de las novias, ve

— ¿Amiga? ¿Y se puede saber cuándo la conociste?

— ¡Un día que salí a pasear por el campo y me torcí el tobillo, un coche paro y ahí venia ella, me ayudo y luego nos volvimos amigas, ve, nos seguimos manteniendo en contacto y me envió una invitación para su boda!

— ¿De cuál de las novias eres amiga? — Alice tomo curso en la conversación cruzándose de brazos—

— ¡Ah, usted debe ser la señorita Kirkland, mucho gusto!

— Aun no has respondido mi pregunta

— Ve, de Tina… ¿Ustedes saben cuál es el novio de Tina?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Londres? Espero que mañana mismo tomes el maldito tren y regreses a Devonshire.

— Tome el pasaje para regresarme a casa en una semana.

— ¿¡Una semana?! ¿¡Y el abuelo, y donde rayos te vas a alojar?!

— Pensaba ir a tu casa y…

— ¡Dormirás en la calle_, stupida sorella_, no pienso compartir mi cama!

— ¡Pero, sorella…!

— No te preocupes, Lovina, tengo un cuarto para huéspedes.

— ¿¡En verdad?! ¡Entonces dormiré en la misma casa que mi _sorella_, muchas gracias señorita Kirkland, ve!

Lovina se palmeo la frente tan fuerte que si no hubiese sido porque en verdad se sentía frustrada, le hubiese dolido.

Repentinamente todos los invitados dejaron sus charlas para ver hacia la entrada de la iglesia, todos se pararon inmediatamente y apreciaron a las dos bellas y tímidas novias que iban una al costado de otra, acompañas de sus respectivos padres hasta el altar.

— Que bella se ve Tina— susurro Felicia para sí misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos como si ella fuese la madre de la novia. —

— ¿En verdad no conoces a nadie aquí? ¿Ni siquiera a los novios?

— Ya te dije que a nada

— ¿Para qué viniste entonces?

— Para desaburrirme.

— No sabía que existía esa palabra.

— Pues ahora que sabes que existe empléala en tu léxico…

Los invitados les hacían señas a ambas "señoritas" para que se callasen.

Berwald sudaba de los nervios, se mordía los labios mientras veía lo hermosa que estaba su novia, una mujer tímida, estaba sonrojada por las miradas de los invitados y por la mirada, que parecía desde su perspectiva, indiferente de su futuro esposo, estaba nervioso mientras su padre le cedía su mano al sueco quien después de dudarlo un poco la tomo, sudaba por los nervios y no quería ensuciar la delicada mano de su novia con la suya.

Ambos esquivando las miradas y sonrojados como si fuese aquella la primera cita, eran completos desconocidos, después de todo ¿Qué se podía esperar?

— Cuídala, es mi más preciado tesoro— le susurro su padre mientras se retiraba hacia las bancas—

Mathias sonreía nervioso mientras veía a su hermosa novia acercase.

¡Pero si se había sacado la lotería! Su novia era bellísima, ni el bello ramo que llevaba era comparable con su belleza, era un muñeca de porcelana, lo que no sabía el danés es que en todos los sentidos, su futura esposa era una muñeca de porcelana.

Tomo su mano y la futura señora Densen atino a ignorar la sonrisa que le dedico su futuro esposo.

Ygnve tuvo una manera muy diferente de decirle a su futuro yerno que cuidase de su hija, le sonrió mientras se retiraba a espaldas de su hija y le hizo señas, señalo a su hija y levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa, luego hizo señas de lágrimas y luego paso su dedo por el cuello emulando el corte de un cuchillo en el cuello.

Estaba más que claro lo que le decía con muecas mudas "Si la hace llorar, cortare tu cabeza"

Después de la ceremonia, y de miradas tímidas entre la pareja de la izquierda quienes al chocar las miradas se esquivaban con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mathias y su ahora esposa se retiraron seguidos por la pareja de la izquierda.

Los invitados les tiraban arroz mientras felicitaban a los novios por la unión.

— Nos vamos— anuncio la inglesa llevándose a las dos italianas.

— ¿¡Que?! ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero quedarme con Tina, más tiempo! — dijo la italiana menos abrazándose a finesa—

— Tendremos más tiempo para conversar en el trascurso de la semana, Feliz.

— Bueno Sorella, ni so quieres ir con nosotras puedes quedarte a dormir en las calles.

— ¡Pero, Lovi!

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen de esa manera!

— ¡Alice! — dijo buscando apoyo en la británica—

— Feliz podría quedarse a dormir en mi residencia por esta noche. — la italiana sonrió al oír a la finesa decir eso—

— ¿No es hoy tu noche de bodas?

La finesa se sonrojo violentamente al oír eso.

— En realidad, no habrá luna de miel y eso… por lo menos no esta noche, dormiré en mi residencia y a la mañana siguiente recién cogeré mis maletas y me iré a vivir en una pequeña residencia para empezar mi vida de casada.

— ¿Entonces me puedo quedar con Tina?

— ¡Haz lo que quieras, stupida sorella!

— ¿Estas molesta, sorella?

— ¡No! Ahora Alice, nos vamos.

Antes de irse, Alice le entrego un papel a la italiana menor "Mi dirección" susurro antes de irse con la italiana a parar un coche.

— Las fiestas de boda de los nórdicos son una barbarie.

— ¿Por eso nos fuimos?

— No, también porque debo acostarme temprano porque mañana saldré antes del alba.

La inglesa se pasó una mano por una de sus dos coletas mientras trataba de acomodarlas correctamente y subían en el coche que había parado.

— ¿A dónde, tonta?

La Británica tenía que presumir el puesto que había logrado gracias a su intelecto, de los contrario, no se la podría considerar como inglesa; con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hacia la interesante.

— A trabajar…Puedes acompañarme si quieres, no es que quiera que me acompañes, es más, me haría un favor si no lo hicieran…pero es un trabajo detective en la Scotland yard… Un trabajo interesante ¿No? Seré el reemplazo de mi hermano.

— ¿Y para eso no se necesita licencia?

— ¿Para que existe mis hermanos y sus contactos, entonces? Si quieres podría conseguirte uno allí como ayudante, claro está.

— ¿Tuya? No, gracias.

— ¡Ya quisieras ser ayudante de una detective tan inteligente como lo soy!

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Que podrías ganar dinero, es un trabajo muy excitante y uno de mis mayores placeres ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No es que yo quiera que lo hagas, no, no te confundas, Lovina ¡No me simpatizas ni un poco!...Pero podría ser interesante… ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

— Sí, pero… ¡No lo hago por ti, tonta, no te confundas! Solo necesito dinero y… ¡Y ya sabes!

— Está bien, mañana levantaste temprano y… ¡Tú tampoco te confundas, _Bloddy git_, que no es que me simpatices y nada, no te armes cosas en la cabeza!

— ¡Lo mismo va para ti!

* * *

— ¡A BEBER! — grito Ygnve ante todos los nórdicos de la fiesta quien en gritaron llenos de triunfo hacia los barriles repletos de cerveza—

La fiesta se celebró con gozo y con mucho trago, los que provenían de países nórdicos no ocultaron su afición por el alcohol ante los invitados ingleses quienes apenas tomaba pequeños sorbos de vino.

Ygnve apostaba con sus ya cuñados a tomar cerveza de un solo sorbo desde un barril, y por supuesto que algunos de los invitados no se quedaron atrás mientras reían por su ebriedad y empezaba a bailar y gritar en idiomas de sus natales países.

Mientras los ingleses, quienes tenían formas de hacer vidas sociales más decentes invitaban a bailar a las jovencitas nórdicas quienes parecían aburridas viendo los actos poco decentes que cometían los "caballeros"; e inglesas, quienes no ocultaron las escandalizadas que se encontraban.

Por supuesto que la madre de Rakel no se quedó atrás, tomo cerveza olvidándose que se encontraba en Londres, no paro hasta ya no poder levantarse.

Esta, por su parte, buscaba con la mirada a Xiang en todo el salón cuando un caballero le proponía bailar un vals siempre se veía en la obligación de aceptar, aunque siempre miraba a los alrededores mientras el caballero dirigía la danza, haciendo sentir a todos con lo que bailo cierta incomodidad que a ella no le llego a importar causar cuando estos le sonreían incómodamente diciéndole con la mirada "Oye, estamos bailando ¿No?"

Tina era tímida y Berwald también lo era, bailaban vals esquivando la mirada y sonrojándose notoriamente cuando uno atinaba a mirar a otro… ¡Era el vals de su boda, Odín, no un vals cualquier!

La idea que poseía Tina de su esposo era alguien que le buscase conversación, alguien que la mirase a los ojos y le dijese tiernamente "Te amo" mientras la abrazara o que le susurraba dulces palabras en el oído, alguien que le dijese lo linda que se veía en esos instantes, alguien que aunque sea la mirase a los ojos y la haga sentir especial; su esposo era frio, le esquivaba la mirada, no sonreía, parecía incómodo.

Berwald era así, ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado haber sacado el carisma de su padre o al menos su sonrisa! Todo era de su madre, una sueca que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, hasta a sus hijos. Mathias, en cambio, lo había sacado todo, absolutamente todo de su padre, hasta la idiotez.

Miro cabizbajo a la otra pareja, Mathias le sonreía a su novia mientras este lo miraba indiferentemente.

Tina también miro a la otra pareja con envidia; sentía envidia de su prima. Su esposo era diferente al suyo, aunque no se conocían le sonreía a su ya esposa como si ella fuese lo más importante del mundo o la persona con la que tanto espero para llegar al altar, le susurraba palabras que hacía que se ruborizara un poco; la trataba con especial delicadeza y luego le beso la frente.

Esa parecía ser una pareja unida por el amor, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

— Te ves hermosa hoy— Mathias le sonrió a Astryd— ¡No sabes lo afortunado que me siento al casarme contigo! ¿Sabes? Cuanto quisiese gritar a los 4 vientos que me case con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Astryd no dijo nada.

— Dime, ¿Cuántos año tiene, Señora Densen?

— No me gusta ese apodo, dime Astryd y tengo 21

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te llame señora Densen?

La novia lo miro fijamente buscando razones por las cuales no le gustaba aquel apodo.

Primero, la hacían sentir vieja. Segundo, no se acostumbraría jamás, Tercero, era así como su padre llamaba a su madrastra cuando se encontraba de mal humor. Cuarto, no le gustaba, pero en vez de mencionar las cuatro razones simplemente callo; le había dicho la cuarta razón, era más que suficiente.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿No me preguntaras mi edad?

— Tu edad…— poco me interesa, hubiese querido decir, pero no podía ser maleducada con un desconocido que buscaba llevar la relación de ahora esposos más amena.

— Tengo 25.

Y allí acabo la conversación, el vals también lo hizo rítmicamente y ambos terminaron separándose, Astryd para sentarse en los asientos y Mathias para seguir bailando con las demás damas presentes.

Berwald también dejo a Tina conversando con una amiga y el decidió irse con Ygnve a beber un poco.

La novia se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban aun vacías porque todos los invitados o se encontraban bailando o se encontraban bebiendo.

— ¡Pero que aburrido en esto! — expreso su incomodidad una dama vestida con trajes llamativos y anticuados mientras se sentaba en una mesa muy cerca de la novia— ¡Quiero irme ya a casa!

Astryd la miro por unos segundos de soslayo para luego mirar a sus invitados haciendo vida social

"Astryd, ¡las hadas y yo te tenemos un regalo!" escucho la voz de su trol cerca suyo.

— ¡Vaya, un trol! — grito de la nada la muchachita que se había sentado cerca suyo— ¡Pensé que solo había en noruega, pero acá hay uno, hay un trol, Dios santo, déjame tocarlo!

La noruega se paró rápidamente a cerrar la boca de su invitada mientras le hacía muecas para que bajase el volumen de su voz, aunque el ruido que hacían los nórdicos no era comparable con el suyo; esta asintió y luego la novia quito su mano.

— ¿Lo puedes ver, en verdad? — pregunto Astryd

— ¡Como usted y yo vemos a todos los invitados de esta fiesta, por supuesto que sí!

— ¿Ves otras cosas además del?

— ¿"Otras cosas"? ¡Claro que sí! En Inglaterra abundan las hadas, los unicornios, los gnomos, los conejos voladores y demás ¡Es porque los niños pequeños una creen en ellos! Cuando uno crece pierde este poder porque la sociedad los empieza a hacerlos cuestionar y dudar, por lo tanto dejar de creer en ellos y se alejan, yo, en cambio, nunca lo perdí porque siempre viví en este mundo de fantasías y siempre fui una fiel creyente de ellos… ¡Como sea, tú también debes saber eso! ¿Algunas ha pensado que estaba loca?

La novia asintió levemente.

— Pues si es que los está, no es la única, querida, me llamo Viorica Sarbu, soy de Rumania ¿Y usted? — le dijo extendiéndole su mano—

— Astryd Bondevick… ¿Creo que esta demás decir que soy noruega, verdad? — la noruega estrecho su mano—

Aquel parecía ser el inicio de una amistad.

Berwald se sentía incomodado ante los halagos que hacia su ahora suegro de él; le avergonzaba cuando los demás muchachos nórdicos lo miraban con admiración mientras Ygnve, como buen danés, exageraba y aún más bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Movido por la incomodidad, la hora y los asuntos que su padre le había encargado para solucionar ese mismo día, se retiró de la festividad de la cual él era uno de los protagonistas.

— ¿A dónde vas, Berwald?

Esa voz chillona la reconocería hasta muerto, era el idiota se dé su hermano.

— T'ngo un's as`ntos qu' atend'r, p'dre m' dij' qu' me 'ncarg'se d' ell's ant's d' empez'r c'n m' v'da d' cas'do.

Levanto el brazo y un coche se detuvo justo delante de ambos.

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos? ¡Que malo es el viejo por no haberme dicho nada!

El cochero se bajó para abrirle la puerta.

— E' que t', s'endo 'l id'ot' qu' er's, est'y l' sufic'ent'm'nte seg'ro qu' lo arru'nar'as t'do.

— ¡Anda, Berwald, dime!

— ¿D'cirte qu'?

— ¡Qué clase de asuntos, vamos, dímelo!

— C'n 'n n'goc'ant' ch'no… ¿S'tisf'cho?

El sueco, que siempre paraba de mal humor por culpa de su hermano se sobo las sienes, cerró la puerta de tal manera que este entendiese que le dolía la cabeza como para escuchar su voz.

— ¡No! Se mas especifico, idiota.

Pero ya había sido demasiado tarde cuando el coche empezó a andar por los caminos.

* * *

Después de un agitado día de trabajo, un suizo, un inglés y un americano regresaban casi llegada las ocho en punto.

No, ellos no eran simples policías, formaban parte de la brigada mayor de la Scotland Yard, por supuesto, y no solo las placas que llevaban los hacían resaltar más que los demás, sino que este mismo título los había hecho la comidilla de la prensa por un buen tiempo, por los casos que _nunca_ terminaban por resolver y cierto risueño detective terminaba por hacer sin pedir nada más que un paga cambio, al final esos casos resueltos llevaba siempre el nombre de "La brigada mayor de la Scotland Yard" y aquel risueño hombre terminaba en anonimato.

Era un fresco viernes con la luna llena iluminando Londres; un día perfecto para salir con los amigos, definitivamente, y para el líder de la brigada mayor así lo era.

— Conozco un buen bar en Upper Norwood ¿Vamos?

— ¡Está muy lejos idiota! ¿¡Cuánto nos saldrá solo el coche?!

— ¡Yo pago!

El suizo quedo callado y encantado con la idea de ir a beber ¡Si hacía tiempo que no lo hacía!

La paga que recibía por trabajar en la Scotland Yard era tan poca que no alcanzaba para mimar a su esposa como el quería, ahorraba, por lo tanto, cada centavo para derrocharlo en ella en momentos especiales como navidad o su cumpleaños; sin embargo, aun añoraba la vida que soltero que llevaba, mas no la cambiaría.

Jones era soltero y con solo una hermana la cual no producía muchos gastos dado que al parecer del sueco; no había desarrollado esa manía de gastar el suelo de su benefactor. El americano, por esta razón, gastaba el dinero como soltero sin compromisos ni parásitos que mantener.

— ¡Es fin de semana George! — le dijo a otro rubio que los acompañaba silenciosamente

— Jorge, señor Jones— corrigió con una sonrisa simpática— Y no, mi mujer y mis hijos me esperan en casa.

— ¡Por un día no creo que pase nada!

— No, preferiría quedarme en casa

— ¡No seas anticuado!

El suizo lo miro también, esperando que aceptase para parar el coche de una buena vez.

— Está bien— acepto el inglés al final.

* * *

La polaca miro desde las escaleras del segundo piso hacia el salón principal…ni un rastro de su padre

Se aseguró e aquel detalle en su totalidad antes de bajar con pasos sigilosos por las escaleras, apoyando su brazo derechos en las barandas y abriendo la puerta lo más despacio que pudo, tener una residencia que había pasado de generación en generación desde hace Dios sabe cuándo a veces tenía sus desventajas; las bisagras estaban oxidadas y chirriaban tan escandalosamente que todos en la residencian sabían cuando se abría.

La abrió un poco, lo suficiente como para que su figura pasase.

Miro en su bolsillo antes de irse, estaba allí su navaja.

Miro a los alrededores, totalmente vació, nadie la estaba vigilando.

Y así Graznya desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Los pasos que escucho procedente de una de las salidas auxiliares logro capturar su atención.

Llevando un candelabro que iluminase el panorama y una escoba se acercó a este lentamente, pudo visualizar una figura menuda y encapuchada que trataba de abrir la puerta; supo su identidad antes de preguntar.

— ¿A dónde ira, señorita?

La pregunta hizo que la asiática primero se pusiese en guardia para tragar aire; con el corazón en la garganta y tratando de buscar la manera de respirar correctamente voltio para encontrarse con su criada.

— No digas nada…volveré mañana por la mañana, antes del alba, tenlo por seguro, si Xiang regresa antes…me cubres, por favor.

Abrió la puerta auxiliar y se encamino hacia la calle.

— Seño…

— ¿Lo puedes hacer o no?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Bien, no te preocupes, recibirás tu paga. — La asiática se acomodó su abrigo antes de parar un coche, vagamente la criada logro escuchar como le decía al cochero "A Upper Norwood" y se subía a este para desaparecer de su vista.

Un mal presentimiento embargo a la criada quien se estremeció al sentir frió en la espalda, un nudo el garganta acompaño a la ya mencionada sensación y un pánico sin causa hizo que quisiese gritar "¡Señorita, regrese, por favor!"

Pero el destino ya está escrito, nadie lo puede cambiar, y la criada no tuvo la valentía para gritar.

Aquel grito pudo haber cambiado la vida de la asiática,_ pudo_, pero ese grito que pudo haber cambiado su destino jamás existió.

Sin aun saberlo, la bella asiática se dirigía hacia su propio final...

_¿Quién diría que aquella noche seria la que pronto haría que sus vidas cambiaran radicalmente, para que cada uno formase parte de una lista de sospechosos?_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí la continuación muy larga por cierto, ¡porque ya quiero empezar con el misterio!**

**Próxima actualización: ¡Domingo!**


End file.
